He Was Gone, But Not Forgotten
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Someone from Olivia's past has come back, but who is it, how did he get out, and what will he do to get her? Sequel to 'The Warehouse Perp' EO. Don't need to read the other to understand
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing.. Unless it's mine that is.

**A/N:** This IS a sequel to my last story, 'The Warehouse Perp'. Whether you choose to read it or not though is your choice. I'm sure a few of you had, and you'll see Elliot and Olivia are still together, if not, you should be able to follow along, but a few things that happened in the last story with the main perp of this one may confuse you.

**Chapter 1:**

Olivia stopped at the door to her apartment and smiled up at Elliot who had his hand entangled in hers. She reached her other arm around his neck, and pulled his head down so she could kiss him on the lips. She let out a short laugh as Elliot had backed her into the door of her apartment, "You know, my neighbors probably aren't going to approve, at least let me open the door El."

Elliot laughed some and turned the lightest shade of pink, "By all means, open the door Olivia." He grinned as he started kissing her again before she could turn to attempt opening her door, "If you can manage it."

"El, knock it off, let's at least get inside before you start a party in the hallway," Olivia said laughing, noticing one of the neighbors had opened their door and began staring at them.

"Yeah yeah, open it," he replied, releasing her to open the door.

Both Elliot and Olivia were startled as they heard a small crash come from her apartment.

Olivia finally managed to open her apartment door only to walk into a complete disaster. "What the hell?" she muttered out as she stepped in, with Elliot behind her. They both took out their weapons automatically and she nodded her head towards her bedroom, "I'll check that way."

Elliot only nodded and walked into Olivia's kitchen, looking at all the overturned papers, and drawers sticking out from their rightful places, thrown about all over. He was careful not to step on the knives that were all over the tiles of her kitchen, thrown from the drawer that held all the utensils he imagined.

Olivia walked down the hallway towards her bedroom, peeking into the rooms along the way and noticing they were all a mess. She stopped walking when she heard a small noise coming from her bedroom and wondered if she should go back and get Elliot. She shrugged and walked up to the door of her bedroom, her gun held out and pushed the door open in time to see someone's figure escaping out her window. "Damn it!" she mumbled and ran to the window, watching the guy run down the fire escape, "Elliot! He's going down the fire escape!" she yelled before scooting out the window herself.

"Wha-- Olivia wait up!" Elliot yelled from the kitchen, he quickly ran out of the kitchen and into Olivia's bedroom to see it empty and an open window. "Shit," he said and went to the window. He saw Olivia climbing down near the bottom after a man who he couldn't make out, he shook his head and grabbed his radio as he began his climb down the fire escape. "This is Detective Stabler," he said into the radio as he climbed down and stated his badge number, "In pursuit of a male suspect who broke into a detective's apartment." He then stated Olivia's address.

Olivia ignored her partner's blatant order to wait for him and kept chasing the man who had broke into her apartment. She was already off the fire escape and chasing the guy out of the alleyway they were in. It was nighttime and she could hardly see what the guy looked like, but kept after him anyways. She was gaining speed on him and was almost right behind him, but suddenly she felt her knees buckle as her legs gave way to something slippery on the ground and she landed flat on her back and hit her head on the pavement.

"Liv!" Elliot yelled as he rounded the corner of the alleyway. He could only see the man running now and he stopped chasing him when he noticed his partner laying on the ground. He knelt down beside her and saw the dazed look in her eyes, "Are you okay?" he asked, helping her to sit up.

Olivia groaned slightly as she grabbed hold of her head, she looked at Elliot who was helping her to sit. "What the hell did I slip on?" she asked, the frustration apparent in her voice at having taken a spill while chasing a perp.

"Black ice," Elliot said, trying to hold back a small smile at her frustration from falling. "Getting cold yet?" He asked, the amusement clearly showing in his eyes.

"Jeez yes!" She replied, attempting to stand up quickly from her position and only managing to pull Elliot back down onto it with her, and landing on top of him.

Elliot started laughing as he fell down onto the ice as well with Olivia on top of him, "Now I know you said you wanted to be more open about our relationship in public Liv," he started saying, "But somehow I think this is more inappropriate than my hallway behavior."

Olivia snickered slightly and rolled her eyes, getting up off of her partner and getting her feet safely on the non-iced part of the sidewalk, she grinned watching him try to get up rather quickly, "Cold yet El?" she laughed lightly as he finally stood next to her.

"Charming Liv," he replied to her, smirking slightly at what happened. He looked up as she saw the flashing blue and red lights with no siren and two officers got out and walked up to them.

"Guessing you're the detective that radioed in?" the taller guy asked, looking towards Elliot.

Elliot nodded, "Yeah, we lost the guy though in the chase."

The taller officer seemed to lose his interest in talking to Elliot and quickly turned his attentions to looking Olivia up and down, "And…you might be?" he asked suddenly to her, extending his hand.

Olivia smiled slightly at the officer, she took his hand and shook it, "Detective Olivia Benson," she said, suppressing a grin at the officer's surprised look.

"Officer Nick O'Brian, it's…definitely a pleasure to meet you Detective Benson," the officer replied, taking Olivia's hand up to his lips and placing a small kiss on the top.

Olivia just flashed him one of her dazzling smiles, "Likewise I'm sure." She took her hand back from him and looked at Elliot who seemed more then a little frustrated with Officer O'Brian, "About my apartment.." she started.

"Right, we could call CSU for you Detective Benson, I'm sure they'd be _happy _to come and see if they could find out who was in your apartment," the other officer then stated. He was also quite interested in Olivia, both of the officers ignoring Elliot's presence completely at the moment.

"Of course, if you nice officers wouldn't mind…that is," she smiled sweetly at the two who quickly made their way back to their police vehicle to call CSU for her.

Elliot smirked as he looked at Olivia's impish face, "You know, if you start hiking up your shirt, I'm sure they'd probably try and get you a meeting with the president."

Olivia laughed lightly at her partner's comment, "Real cute El, but I think I'm staying clothed tonight." She grinned as he feigned a look of disappoint and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Okay, let's just get back to your apartment and see if we can figure out who the hell went in there then," he smiled at her and took her hand in his as he lead the way back to her apartment building. "You know, you're gonna' have to change eventually tonight Liv," he grinned at her. "Unless of course you plan to stay in those clothes, since you kind of fell on the ice in them," he laughed some.

Olivia smiled sweetly at Elliot, "That's real funny, but just for that, I'm staying at your apartment tonight, and you're not allowed in the bed." She quickly made her way into the apartment building and waited for the elevator to come down.

Elliot blinked, slightly confused at her comment. "Wait a second there Olivia.." he quickly followed after her, and caught her as she was going into the elevator. "We haven't SLEPT in the same bed yet," he said to her.

"Guess we aren't starting tonight then, now are we?" she grinned at him.

"Ouch…that's harsh Liv," he laughed lightly. "Hold on, you're kicking me out of my own bed?" he asked suddenly.

Olivia just smiled as the elevator opened back up on her floor, she slipped out with him behind her, completely ignoring the odd look coming from the neighbor who had seen them in the hall earlier having just gone into the apartment. "Yup, your bed is my bed tonight, your bed is the couch."

"That's not fair," he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and laid his chin down on her shoulder. "If you're gonna' be in my bed tonight, I think I should get to be in there too, it's only fair," he smirked as he saw the pinkish tint rise up to her cheeks this time and kissed her.

"Ahem.." the sound of someone making a distorted cough came from behind the two detectives.

Olivia smiled innocently as she saw Fin and John walking up to them along with a group of CSU techs behind them, "What?" she asked, grinning at them.

Fin just smirked as the CSU techs went into Olivia's disastrous apartment, "I can't believe Olivia's apartment gets ransacked and you two have one thing on your minds still."

John started laughing, "I'm telling you, the government just sticks in your mind that once you've found the right person, a few big problems isn't going to hurt you!" He grinned slightly as Olivia, Elliot and Fin gave him a warning look.

"A few big problems John?" Fin asked, humor clearly showing in his eyes. "How many problems did you have in your life that got you so many ex-wives?"

"That hurts me right here my friend.." John said, feigning hurt as he held both his hands to his heart and pouted his lips out.

Olivia laughed lightly at John and Fin, she rolled her eyes and smiled at Elliot who remained with his arms wrapped around her waist, "Taking what I said about being more together in public to heart now are we?" she asked sarcastically.

Elliot smirked, but before he could answer her question he heard a CSU tech calling for Olivia inside her apartment.

"Detective Benson, a question if I may?" a voice in the apartment asked.

Olivia unlatched herself from Elliot's arms and walked inside the apartment to a CSU tech waiting inside, "What do you need?" she asked him.

"Wondering, just to help us, is there anything in your apartment that we probably shouldn't find anyone's finger prints on except for yours?" he asked curiously.

Olivia scratched the back of her head in an attempt to think of what only she would have had her hands on. She looking around the apartment and saw a picture of her and her mother out of the frame and on the ground, "The picture right there." She pointed to the picture on the floor, "And probably most of the stuff in my bedroom."

The CSU tech nodded and went to work, he picked up the picture of Olivia and her mother with his gloved hands and placed it inside a plastic bag, and then he made his way to Olivia's bedroom along with a few others to search for some items.

"No company in the bedroom often Olivia?" John said, grinning at her as he peered at her over the rims of his burgundy shades.

"Not exactly a whole lot of time John," Olivia replied with a smirk as she looked at him, she grinned at Elliot's face since she had made it sound like she wasn't dating anyone. "Not that there _would_ be anyone else in there lately," she decided to add, seeing the slightly distressed look on Elliot's face.

Elliot laughed, catching Olivia's quick save. "That's adorable Liv, now let's get back to my apartment and let CSU play the egg hunt." He grinned at her and took her hand in his once more, leading her from the apartment.

"You two lovebirds have fun then," John yelled out after them, only to be smacked in the arm by Fin. "It's not like everybody doesn't already know!" he shouted.

Olivia laughed again at John's comment and both her and Elliot stopped outside her door as she saw her non-peeping neighbor Loretta Rhines come out her door.

"Hello there Olivia, everything's okay in your apartment I hope, I see all these cops around it," Loretta said to the younger woman.

"Of course Loretta, just a small accident," Olivia replied with a slight smile towards the older woman.

Loretta smiled back at Olivia, and then seemed to noticed her partner beside her holding her hand, "Well now, last time I saw you Detective Stabler, with Olivia I might add, you were carrying her in here, I thought you said you two weren't dating?" The older woman smiled knowingly at the two detectives.

Elliot grinned sheepishly, "Well…at the moment we actually weren't ma'am."

"Ma'am? Hunny please, if your dating Olivia you can call me Loretta as well!" the older woman seemed to beam at the thought of Olivia having an actual boyfriend.

Olivia laughed lightly.

"Sure thing Loretta, it's nice seeing you again," Elliot said to the older woman. He looked at Olivia who was just smiling, he couldn't figure out what it was between these two women, but he got the idea they were obviously closer then most neighbors normally would be.

Olivia smiled and gave Loretta a hug after releasing Elliot's hand for the moment, "I'm heading out for the night Loretta, make sure those crazy techs in my apartment don't take anything that's not in a plastic evidence bag," she laughed lightly along with the older woman who just shook her head.

"Of course dear, I'll see you tomorrow then," Loretta returned Olivia's hug and smiled at her before turning to Elliot. "And you be good to my Olivia, she's as good as they come Detective Stabler."

Elliot smiled at the older woman, "Wouldn't dream of hurting her Loretta, and call me Elliot," he told her.

"Good then Elliot, have a good night you two!" Loretta waved to the two before going back inside her own apartment.

Olivia smiled at Elliot, "She's just too sweet, what can I say?"

Elliot just grinned, "She just knows a great person when she sees one.." he wrapped his arms around her waist once more from behind her as they walked into the elevator once again, "Now let's just get back to my apartment so we can sleep sometime tonight," he smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

---------

**There's chapter one, it's after midnight and I'm a little tired. Hope you all remembered Loretta from last chapter? Well, if you didn't then here she is again, just for your viewing pleasure hehe. Hope to see some of my reviewers from 'The Warehouse Perp.' -Kay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine unless it is.

**A/N:** Clearing things up, this takes place maybe a month after 'The Warehouse Perp'. The relationship of EO is known by basically, Cragen, Casey, Fin and Munch (and Elliot's family I suppose to, not sure if they'll be in this story.)

Anyways, thanks to the reviewers, RoninSenshi, Kelly of the midnight dawn, Dramawitsvu17, Caia, onetreefan, Surf1027, princesspup, shakeahand55, jcn2416, Crazyaboutme, Cold Case Chick, Color Esperanza, Dance-Dance89, Lizzie9, Stratocruiser, Abbie Carmichael, AbbyGrl, and beckahmarie2. That was much more than I expected for chapter one.

**Last Chapter:**

"_Good then Elliot, have a good night you two!" Loretta waved to the two before going back inside her own apartment._

_Olivia smiled at Elliot, "She's just too sweet, what can I say?"_

_Elliot just grinned, "She just knows a great person when she sees one.." he wrapped his arms around her waist once more from behind her as they walked into the elevator once again, "Now let's just get back to my apartment so we can sleep sometime tonight," he smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

**Chapter 2:**

Olivia smiled at Elliot as they walked up to the door to his apartment that he'd decided to get after his divorce. She kept her hand laced within is and tried to suppress her amusement as she noticed that his neighbors were even more nosy than hers were as quite a few of them had their doors prodded open and were openly staring at her. One in particular a teenaged boy maybe seventeen or eighteen, she grinned at him since Elliot was still opening the door and gave him a wave with her free hand and winked. She laughed lightly at seeing the boys face turn beet red and he quickly shut the door.

"What's so funny?" Elliot asked Olivia as he finally managed to open the door to his apartment only to here her start laughing at something.

Olivia grinned at Elliot, "Just making a good impression on your teenaged neighbor."

Elliot smirked at her and ushered her inside the apartment, deciding to ignore the peeping neighbors of his, "And what kind of impression would that be?" he asked her.

"Do you _really _wanna' know?" she asked, a playful tone rising in her voice as she kicked his door closed with her foot. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head down on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Of course," he wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at her.

Olivia just closed her eyes and smiled at feeling his arms wrap around her waist. She lifted her head up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Too bad.. I'm tired." She grinned at his look of disappointment, "But I do have one small problem Elliot."

Elliot looked at her oddly, "What problem might that be?"

"I forgot a change of clothes," she grinned sheepishly at him and started laughing.

"Wow, you knew you were coming here and completely forgot clothes to change into?" he started laughing at her forgetfulness. "That's bad Liv, getting short term memory?" he smirked at the look she gave him.

Olivia rolled her eyes and laid her head back down on his chest, "Maybe I am." She smiled, knowing he was giving her another odd look, "Guess you have that affect on me."

Elliot grinned at the seductive tone she used when she said that, "Okay, Okay." He smirked and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I get it, I'll go get some clothes for you to wear to bed."

Olivia just smiled as they released each other from their hold and he walked off to his bedroom to get something for her to wear to bed. She became fully aware of how tired she was at this moment and blamed it on the bump on the head she had received earlier when she fell on the pavement. She sat down on Elliot's couch, ignoring the fact she'd probably fall asleep and laid her head down on the armrest, closing her eyes.

"Liv, I got some clo--" Elliot walked back into his living room to see Olivia out like a light on the couch, her chest gently moving up and down and her rhythmic breathing making him aware that she'd fallen asleep already. He smiled lightly at how quick she'd fallen asleep and decided to put her in the bedroom, he managed to get one of his arms underneath her legs and the other around her upper back and lifted her up, hoping he wouldn't disturb her.

Olivia just shifted slightly as she was picked up, completely ignorant that she was moving somewhere else, her head laying against Elliot's chest. Her eyes fluttered open slightly as she was laid back down somewhere more comfortable and she looked at Elliot who was about to walk back out, so she grabbed his hand, "Stay.." she mumbled out tiredly.

"Are you sure Liv?" he asked her, slightly surprised that she even woke up since she hadn't when he had picked her up.

"Positive…" she mumbled out next, and pulled him onto the bed next to her. She smiled slightly in her tired daze when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist after pulling the covers over them. She snuggled into his hold and held her arms around the ones holding her, "Night El.."

Elliot just smiled at the woman in his arms, "Night Liv."

---------

Olivia opened her eyes gradually, her head was pounding with an infuriating headache. She looked over at Elliot's clock by the bedside and saw she'd only been asleep for about 4 hours, it was now 3:30 am. She turned her head since she didn't feel the arms around her that she had when she'd fallen asleep and saw Elliot turned in the other direction snoring softly. She rubbed her temples and carefully got off the bed so not to wake up Elliot and made her way out the door of the bedroom. She looked around his bathroom, hating to go through his things, but finally found Advil in his medicine cabinet. As she went to close the medicine cabinet, she swore in the mirror she saw someone standing in the doorway of the bathroom, "El?" she asked as she turned to look.

No one was there.

She shook her head slightly to ignore the feeling and decided it was the headache that was bothering her so much. She sighed slightly and took the Advil with her into Elliot's kitchen to get a glass of water. Then she took a quick gulp of the water after popping the Advil into her mouth and swallowed both of them down, she turned, swearing she heard footsteps this time but once more, nothing was there. "I'm losing my mind.." she muttered under her breath and put her plastic cup in Elliot's trashcan. She then sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, once more rubbing her temples, trying to rid herself of the migraine that intruded. She was startled and jumped to her feet when she felt hands on her shoulders and turned to see Elliot looking at her with a concerned face.

"I'm sorry Liv, are you okay? he asked, the concern evident in his voice as he looked at her startled face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close to him.

Olivia just sighed as she laid her head down on his shoulder, "I'm fine…you just scared me a little bit." She closed her eyes, leaning closer into him, "Did I wake you up when I got out of bed?"

Elliot just shook his head, "No, I heard the water running out here and realized you were gone, get thirsty?" he asked her.

"No, just have a slight headache, I stole some advil from your medicine cabinet," she smiled slightly, obviously bothered by the fact she thought she saw and heard someone before he had woken up.

"Are you sure nothing's bothering you?" he asked.

Olivia nodded, "I'm fine, just tired I guess."

"Let's go lay back down, you've still got another 5 hours before we should get up for work," he told Olivia, leading her back towards the bedroom.

"Five? Try three." she said next and climbed into the bed.

Elliot smirked as she laid back down in the bed, then got back in next to her, "Surprise, I had actually asked the captain when we left yesterday if he minded that we come in a few hours later."

"Well, how nice of you.. I'm going to get those five hours now then and maybe this headache will go away," she smirked at him and laid her head down on his chest as his arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and it didn't take long for her breathing to steady out into a constant rhythm with his.

---------

Olivia's eyes fluttered open once more, only to realize she was alone this time. She groaned at her impending headache and sat up slowing holding her hand to her head, then turned to look at the clock that read '7:53'. 'Close enough to five hours..' she said to herself and turned on the bed, shifting her feet to the floor and standing up. She looked down, and noticed she was still in yesterdays clothes, and frowned slightly. She had and even more odd look pass over her face as she noticed she wasn't wearing her bra any longer.. "That's a little weird…"

"What is?" Elliot asked, peeking into the bedroom holding a bag from McDonalds with the smell of pancakes and other breakfast foods coming from it.

"Nothing…" she smiled at him faintly. "You bought me Mickey D's?" she grinned at him and took the bag from his hand, peeking inside at the contents. "I hope these pancakes are for me, because if they aren't then they are now."

Elliot laughed at what she said and took the bag back from her grasp, "No I didn't buy you anything, I'm going to eat all of it." He grinned at her as he began walking back out of the bedroom.

"Hey! That's not fair, I let you sleep in the bed," she smiled sweetly as he started laughing at what she had said.

"Okay, Okay, but only because you let me sleep in _my_ bed," he grinned at her and sat down at the table in his kitchen and pulled out the pancakes and put them in front of himself.

"Objection!" Olivia yelled out teasingly.

Elliot laughed before he could pull more food out of the bag, "You're the detective not the ADA, you can't yell objection."

Olivia smirked, "Well now I can, give me those pancakes."

"No way!" Elliot grinned and pulled out another thing of pancakes. "Eat your own damn pancakes you pushy woman," he smirked at her.

Olivia laughed and took the pancakes that were in front of Elliot as he was holding out the other ones to her, "Nope, I wanted yours." She grinned at him and opened up his box of pancakes.

Elliot put the pancakes down in front of himself and feigned a look of being upset, "Why are you taking all of my stuff?"

"Because you have all the better stuff," she grinned and began eating the pancakes that she took from him.

Elliot laughed and started eating the food in front of him, "If you say so."

A few minutes later they had both finished eating and Olivia looked over at Elliot, "Think I could wear something of yours to go get clothes from my apartment?" she asked him.

"That is the weirdest question you have ever asked me," he stated laughing.

"It is not, I'm gonna' get funny looks if I go to pick up clothes from my apartment in the same ones I left in yesterday," she smirked slightly at Elliot.

Elliot just grinned, "Oh…okay."

"What's so funny?" Olivia asked him, clearly seeing the amusement on his face.

Elliot tried not to laugh, "Just the fact you think you'll get funnier looks showing up in the same clothes you wore yesterday then you would if you showed up wearing _my _clothes."

Olivia suddenly laughed too, realizing that it would probably make her neighbors go even more insane if she did that, "Point taken Einstein."

"Good, now let's go get your clothes so we can go to work," Elliot just smirked since he was already changed into his work clothes.

"I need to use your shower first," she replied with a small smile.

Elliot gave her an odd look, "Why can't you use yours?"

"Because, CSU might need to look around again later, and we don't need me moving things around more then I need to," she stood up and tossed the remains of her food in the trashcan.

"Fair enough," Elliot said with a slight smirk. "Did you want me to just go and pick up your clothes for you while you're in the shower?" he asked her.

Olivia just smiled at him, an impish glow forming in her eyes, "No, I want you to join me in the shower."

Elliot practically spit out the McDonald's coffee he had gotten with his breakfast, "I already took a sho--"

Olivia raised an eyebrow inquisitively at him.

"Right…scratch that," he said suddenly. "Let's take a shower, I suddenly feel dirty."

"That's what I thought," she grinned and grabbed his hand before pulling him behind her towards the bathroom, she turned the water on warm before taking her clothes off so it would be right by the time they were getting in.

It didn't take long for them both to removed the other's clothing, but before Olivia stepped into the shower she turned her face to look at Elliot and just smiled at him, "What?" she asked, noticing the fact he was staring at her.

"Absolutely nothing.." he replied, a grin forming on his face as she stepped into the shower and let the water hit her body. He followed in behind her and really didn't care about taking the actual shower anymore as he wrapped his arms around her wet body.

Olivia just smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "You know, one of us actually does need a shower here, so do you mind?" she asked playfully.

"Of course not," he grinned and released her, only to pick up the shampoo and squirt some on her head.

"Hey!" she laughed lightly as she felt the shampoo squirt out onto her head. "You're real helpful in this shower aren't you El?" she grinned as he'd started rubbing it into her hair. "It only takes one person to wash hair Elliot," she smirked.

Elliot just grinned and continued rubbing the shampoo in, "And it takes two to tango, but I've seen people attempt that alone."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" she asked laughing.

Elliot just shrugged as she turned around to face him so she could wash the shampoo out, "Not much, considering it's only taking one to wash you anyways," he just grinned as she gave him a sour face.

Olivia rolled her eyes and finished washing the shampoo from her hair, "You are a dirty man Elliot Stabler."

"Isn't that why we're in the shower?" he replied with a grin.

---------

**I'm back off to bed. Hope it was liked, I bet you all expected sex in that shower, well too bad because I don't write sex scenes, not yet anyways lol! I'll see when I can update next, hopefully by Saturday. -Kay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.. I think it's obvious at this point. And if it is mine, then leave it alone because I was odd enough to create it.

**A/N:** Thanks to the reviewers, Kelly of the midnight dawn, RoninSenshi, onetreefan, jcn2416, princesspup, Neela149, AbbyGrl, toni boni 3, CynthiaB, TVAngel 711, liviafan1, Cold Case Chick, shakeahand55, Surf1027, Color Esperanza, Lizzie9, CocaCola1052, and Caia.

**Last Chapter:**

"_What the hell does that have to do with anything?" she asked laughing._

_Elliot just shrugged as she turned around to face him so she could wash the shampoo out, "Not much, considering it's only taking one to wash you anyways," he just grinned as she gave him a sour face._

_Olivia rolled her eyes and finished washing the shampoo from her hair, "You are a dirty man Elliot Stabler."_

"_Isn't that why we're in the shower?" he replied with a grin._

**Chapter 3:**

Olivia smirked as her and Elliot wound up back at her apartment building. She unlocked the door of the building and walked in with Elliot following right behind her and they got inside the elevator. "Feeling clean yet?" she asked him in a teasing voice and grinned.

"Not really, I may need another shower later," he replied grinning, then winked at her.

"Three showers in one day?" she teased again. "Damn El, you seem to have a few personal hygiene issues today," she laughed as they stepped out of the elevator and onto her floor.

Elliot just laughed as they came to her door in the hallway, "Let's just get your clothes," he said with a smirk.

Olivia smiled and went to unlock the door to her apartment, but it was already unlocked. "That's wierd," she muttered and pushed the door open. Her eyes almost bugged out of their sockets once she looked inside.

The whole apartment was spotless, no more broken glass on the floor from shattered belongings. The items that had been on the floor that were unbroken were now placed back in their rightful places around the apartment and Olivia couldn't remember the last time she had seen her home so clean and tidy.

"I don't think this was in CSU's job description," Elliot said stunned as he looked over Olivia's spotless apartment.

"Yeah, you read my mind," she replied. "I'm going to go change, then I'll see if Loretta knows who did this," she told him and began walking to her bedroom.

Elliot watched her ask she walked away down the hall, and then he began inspecting the apartment again. He couldn't understand why CSU would honestly clean up Olivia's whole apartment when they might have needed to check things over again. He turned towards Olivia's bedroom when he heard a gasp.

"Elliot!"

He completely forgot about shutting Olivia's front door to and ran quickly down the hall to the bedroom after hearing her yell his name. He stopped short behind her and followed her gaze to the bed where a woman's body lay. The woman was clearly dead, and all she was left wearing was a bra and a pair of unmatching panties.

"Oh my god.." Olivia muttered, she looked generally disturbed, more then she normally would be in front of a body at a crime scene. She looked down at herself and her arms immediately crossed over her chest in an odd, self-conscious manner.

Elliot thought at first, that maybe her reaction was this way because the body was in her bed. But he quickly realized that something else bothered her about this, "What is it Liv?" he asked, and pulled her from the room.

Olivia tore her eyes away from the woman's body and stared at Elliot's face, "She's.." she could hardly get the words from her mouth.

"She's what Liv? Do you know her?"

Olivia shook her head, "No.. she's.." she stumbled on the words and finally spat them out, much to her own dismay. "She's wearing my bra.."

Elliot looked back at the body, he never would have even guessed that. He looked back at Olivia who still looked disgusted, "I'm sure he just took it from your drawer and--"

"Elliot.. it's not from my drawers.." she said, cutting him off, she kept her arms crossed over her chest and looked down at the floor.

"What do you mean?" he asked, clearly confused.

Olivia spoke quietly now, "That's the one I was wearing yesterday.." she was almost inaudble, but she knew he heard what she said.

"How.. I mean.. when.." Elliot got almost as confused and disturbed as his partner now. "I'm calling the captain.. he'll send Warner over here, don't worry about this Liv, it's okay," he gave her a small hug and walked into a different room, pulling out his cell phone. He didn't notice Olivia walk out of the apartment.

Olivia just got more and more pale at the thought of how whoever did this even got her bra while she was wearing it. She felt sick to her stomach to say the least and decided against staying in the apartment so she quickly walked out the open door only to run into Loretta who had opened her door, probably hearing the fuss in Olivia's apartment.

Loretta looked slightly concerned at the younger woman, "Livia' dear, are you alright?" she asked. The concern was evident in the older woman's voice as she spoke.

"I'm.." she looked back at the apartment, and at Elliot who was on his cell phone in the kitchen. "I think I'm going to be sick.." she said next, her face only paling out more and beginning to look slightly ill.

"Sweetie c'mon.." Loretta led Olivia into her own apartment now, instead of Olivia's. She hurried the younger woman into the bathroom where it didn't take Olivia long before breakfast was gone. She frowned and rubbed the younger woman's back in a soothing manner, "What happened hon'?" Loretta asked softly.

Olivia shook her head as Loretta flushed away the tossed breakfast, and she gladly accepted the glass of water the older woman handed her. She looked up at Loretta, the color was slowly returning now to her face, "Have you.." she shook her head and took a short breath. "Have you seen anyone go into my apartment last night after the techs left?" she asked quietly.

Loretta tilted her head, "Well yes.. now that you mention it."

"Who was it?" Olivia asked suddenly, her eyes looking into Loretta's.

"One of the techs that was there with the rest of them, he came back," Loretta looked at Olivia's face and realized the tech who went back in must have done something. "I knew that man was a little shady.. what did he do?" the older woman asked.

Olivia just shook her head, she didn't want to tell the woman that the tech she saw may have left a dead body in her apartment. "Did you see him with anyone else, a woman maybe?" she asked next.

Loretta shook her head now, "No dear, but a woman came up not too long after." Loretta looked at Olivia's sunken face, "I never saw her leave your apartment either, but the man did," she was easily catching on. "Something happened to that woman that went in your apartment.."

Olivia nodded lightly in response, not really wanting to give the older woman details.

"I'm so sorry.. I should have called you when the man came back up a second time, is the woman okay?" she asked concerned and obviously feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault.." Olivia carefully avoided the older woman's question.

Loretta easily knew what happened to the woman in Olivia's apartment and wrapped her arms around the younger woman in her bathroom, "Are you alright now hon'?"

Olivia smiled faintly and fakely at her neighbor, "I'm okay now.. thank you." She looked up, hearing her partner's voice yelling her name, obviously freaking out from her disappearance. She went to stand up, but Loretta's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I'll go tell him where you are, clean yourself up Livia'," the older woman said, smiling at her and standing before exiting the bathroom.

Olivia sighed as Loretta left the bathroom, and she could hear the voices of her partner and neighbor quickly catching eachother and talking. She stood up and went to the sink in the bathroom, then looked at her own reflection. What she saw in the mirror almost scared her, the color was completely drained from her face, barely having come back yet. She quickly turned the nob of the sink and splashed some water onto her face, thankful for Loretta letting her clean up. She took a wash cloth from the side of the sink and dried her face off, glad to see more of the color in her face again after she did so. She quickly folded the wash cloth again and placed it back where it was before stepping out of the bathroom and heading towards the door of the apartment. She exited the apartment and saw Elliot speaking to Loretta again, clearly asking her the same questions she already had.

Elliot turned to Olivia after seeing Loretta's eyes wander to the door of her apartment. He frowned at her paleness, "Are you okay Liv? You scared me for a few minutes, I didn't know where you were."

"I'm fine," she replied, forcing a slight smile. "I already asked Loretta about it though," she said to him.

Elliot just nodded and smiled, "I know, she was telling me what the tech looked like." He walked over to Olivia and gave her a tight hug, not noticing a short flash of pain cross her eyes and quickly fade away again, "Warner, Captain and the others will be here in a few minutes." He grabbed some clothes from the floor by Olivia's door, "Here, I pulled these out for you," he said next.

Loretta just smiled at the two, she could tell both cared about the other just as equally. She grabbed Olivia's hand, "Come on darlin', let's get you cleaned up better, because you look a mess," she said and smiled at hearing Olivia laugh.

"Glad to know you're still telling me the truth Loretta," she said, a small honest smile curving on her lips.

"Of course dear," she pulled Olivia into her apartment once more to change this time. She held in a laugh that the younger woman had no problem changing in front of her as she changed into the pants Elliot had given her.

Olivia looked at Loretta, and could see the amusement in the older woman's eyes, "What?" she asked. Not realizing this could be considered odd for anyone else in this position, but that it wasn't for her and Loretta.

"Nothing dear," Loretta replied, just smiling and sitting down on a chair. The amusement left her eyes as Olivia changed her shirt though, her back facing her, "Hon' what happened?" she asked suddenly.

Olivia's face turned to Loretta as she clasped her bra on, a short pain immediately glinting in her eyes as she let the bra sit on her back.

Loretta stood up at seeing the short-lived pain flash across the younger womans eyes and walked over to her, "You've got a bruise on your back the size of your shoe."

Olivia frowned slightly as she turned and saw it in the mirror, she wondered how Elliot didn't see it in the shower earlier, but guessed that he was probably too oblivious to her back, considering they were in there together. "It must have happened when I slipped last night.. got a nice bruise on the back of my head too," she replied, a faint smile on her lips.

"You want ice for it hon'?" Loretta asked her.

Olivia simply shook her head, "No that's alright." She heard some footsteps coming from the hall, and quickly pulled on the white v-neck t-shirt that Elliot had given to her, she smiled once more at Loretta, "Thanks again Loretta."

"Not a problem dear, you should know that by now," she smiled and gave the younger woman and small hug so not to bother her back.

Olivia nodded, "I'll see you soon then." She returned the older woman's hug before taking her leave from the apartment and meeting up with Melinda Warner. "Hey Melinda.." she said to the other woman before her, about to enter her apartment.

Melinda smiled at Olivia, "Am I going into the wrong apartment?" she asked Olivia, clearly confused after seeing Olivia come from the one across.

"No, no," Olivia replied, laughing slightly. "I changed my clothes in my neighbor's apartment," she said quietly.

Melinda nodded, "Want to show me where the body is then?" She felt bad that some sick bastard decided to shove a body in Olivia's bed, and wanted to get this over with quickly so they could take the body away, mostly for Olivia's sake.

"Sure," Olivia walked into the apartment and Elliot looked up at her and Melinda, she watched the two give each other a short wave before leading Melinda down the hall and into the bedroom. "She's right there.." Olivia said, motioning her hands towards the body on the bed.

"Thanks, you can go back out if you like, when I'm done I'll tell you what I've got," Melinda told Olivia, knowing the other woman really didn't want to stay in the bedroom right now.

Olivia nodded, "Sure thing.. call Elliot," she bit her lip, "And me.. when you finish," she then said. She took her leave from her bedroom when Melinda just nodded in return, and walked back into her apartment, seeing her captain, John and Fin talking to Elliot. She looked out her door and saw a sketch artist and another officer talking to Loretta across the hall.

John looked over at Olivia as she came from the hallway, "You okay Olivia?" he asked her.

Olivia easily grew annoyed with the constant question, "I swear the next person who asks me that is not going to be happy.. I'm _fine_," she replied.

"Right.. gotcha' Liv," John said, quickly noticing the frustration.

"Olivia," Casey said as she walked into the apartment. "I heard what happened, are you o--"

"_NO!_" Olivia shot out before Casey could even finish asking. "Is that what all of you want to hear? Because at this point I'm about ready to hit someone, is that better?" she asked, the harshness of her voice quickly mashing into her head and she frowned.

Casey stood stunned at what Olivia just said, she hadn't expected the outburst.

Elliot and the others looked shocked as well, and he could see the guilt in her eyes immediately after she yelled. He saw Melinda look up from the bedroom as well from the outburst, and the officer, sketch artist and Loretta were all standing at the door.

Olivia looked around, seeing that all eyes were on her. She closed her eyes and let out an agitated breath and curtly walked passed Casey and the three people in her doorway.

"Sorry Casey.. she's just.. frustrated," Elliot said. He gave her shoulder a small squeeze to apologize before quickly leaving the apartment after Olivia. He watched her get in the elevator, and ran towards it, "Liv!" he yelled.

Olivia ignored Elliot, she let the doors close even as she saw him appear in front just before they finished closing. She sighed slightly and leaned back against the walls of the elevator. She fell when the elevator came to a sudden stop and the lights went out.. "Brilliant.." she mumbled and sat up on the floor of the elevator.

"Well this sucks."

Olivia looked up, noticing now the teenage girl that was in the elevator with her. She smiled slightly at the girl who decided to take a seat next to her, she'd seen her around the building before, but not often. "I'll agree with that one," she said to her.

The girl smiled back at Olivia, "My name is Sarah."

"Olivia," she said in return to Sarah.

Sarah laughed, "Well, I guess this gets you away from that guy that called after you then!"

Olivia failed to hold in her laugh, she had actually thought the same thing only moments before, "I guess it does, doesn't it?" she asked, clearly as amused as the teenager.

"Your boyfriend?" Sarah asked.

Olivia nodded, "That and I work with him."

Sarah seemed immediately interested, "Oh.. I remember seeing you around now, you're Detective Benson!" The girl seemed to beam at having remembered.

"That's right," Olivia smiled at Sarah's memory, since she was hardly ever in her apartment.

Sarah grinned, "My dad fancies you," she said with amusement in her voice.

Olivia snorted out a laugh at the teenagers comment, hardly able to hold it in since the comment had been unexpected. "Does he now?" she asked amusedly.

Sarah nodded, "He said that if I ever needed help you're the one I should ask, because you're a.." she smirked. "And I quote this, 'a damned good cop'."

"Well, once this whole elevator fiasco is done, you can tell him I appreciate that," Olivia grinned along with Sarah and the two started laughing again. "So who is your dad?" she asked.

"Jim Winslow," Sarah replied, smiling at Olivia.

Olivia smiled, "I remember him, nice guy." She was lying through her teeth, Olivia actually couldn't stand the man, she thought he was freaky to say the least. He was utterly sneaky and had the occasion to wind up standing right behind her without her noticing for a few minutes.

Sarah shrugged, "Yeah I guess."

Olivia tilted her head slightly, "Don't get along much?" she asked the teenager.

"Tch, understatement of the century," Sarah replied matter-of-factly. "It's not like he's ever around, and when he is he's just yelling." Sarah shrugged again, "The only good advice he ever gave me was about you."

"I see.." Olivia looked from Sarah to the elevator doors, they power in the elevator was still out. Somehow she was beginning to prefer talking to Elliot than to be sitting in this elevator any longer.

Sarah looked around now as well, then she looked back at Olivia, "You know, I always thought cops were assholes." She smirked at Olivia, "But you're real nice."

Olivia couldn't hold in her laugh again, the language the girl used was unexpected, but it was clearly a funny statement. "Don't worry, I always thought the same thing until I became one," she said, turning to look back at Sarah and smiling at her.

"Oh good, I thought I might have offended you or something," the teenager laughed some.

Olivia just grinned at Sarah, "I don't get offended very easily."

Sarah grinned back at Olivia, "Well, good thing because my dad says I'm the rudest teenager in this apartment building." She started laughing along with Olivia again, but a sudden bang freaked her out and she quickly found herself glued to the detective's side, "What was that..?" the Sarah asked quietly.

_Bang. Bang._

"I'm not sure.." Olivia frowned and looked around, she looked up when she heard a noise coming from the top of the elevator. She knew what it was, someone was coming in through the shaft of the elevator.

"I don't like this.. Olivia.." Sarah started to whine, grabbing hold of one of Olivia's arms.

_Bang. Bang._

"Shh.." Olivia wrapped her free arm around the teenager's head, holding her against her chest. "Don't worry Sarah.. I won't let anything happen, it's probably someone trying to help." She actually didn't believe that herself, not after what had been happening with her apartment the last two days. She held the younger girl close, staring up at the elevator shaft.

_Bang. Bang._

Olivia bit her lip, holding her breath in. She had no idea who was up there, and was almost afraid to find out.

_Bang. Bang._

Sarah frowned and held tighter onto Olivia's arm.

_Bang. Bang. _

The shaft of the elevator came falling down, and Olivia had to react quickly, pulling Sarah to her feet and pushing her into the corner of the elevator so she could avoid being hit by the falling metal slate. It didn't go as well as planned, the slate of metal falling onto her left shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain and knock her back off her feet.

"Olivia!" Sarah looked up into the shaft, but no one was there. She knelt down by Olivia who was cradling her shoulder in obvious pain, "Thank you.. is it bad?" she asked quietly.

Olivia forced a smile to curve up on her lips at the teenager, "It'll be fine, it's probably just bruised." She bit her lip, the shaft had simply fallen.. that didn't seem right. She shrugged off the feeling that someone had rigged the elevator, trying not to think of what could have happened had she been standing directly underneath it, especially not if it caused so much pain to her shoulder.

---------

**Well, that's Chapter 3. I'm sorry I couldn't get it out on Saturday like I had said I would. But you have it now, so you'll just have to deal with that instead. Anyways, I'm not sure when I'll get Chapter 4 up, I finished my 6 hours of driving required to get my permit, and.. I have my permit..Anyways, I can try and get the next chapter up either Weds. or Thurs. Thanks guys, try and survive til' then. -Kay (This was reposted for those of you whom it wouldn't show up for.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** One could only wish we could trade our freaks for the greater people.

**A/N:** Thanks to the reviewers, shakeahand55, Color Esperanza, Lizzie9, jcn2416, beckahmarie2, TV Angel 711, Caia, RoninSenshi, surf1021, princesspup, onetreefan, Kelly of the midnight dawn, Cold Case Chick, Shawnee89, liviafan1, MariskaRose, downsouthrider, and CynthiaB.

You guys are makin' me feel all warm and fuzzy inside with all these damned reviews! Thanks so much to all of you! And to those who have put me as their favorite author, I'm completely thrilled! You guys are wicked awesome.

**Last Chapter:**

Bang. Bang.

_The shaft of the elevator came falling down, and Olivia had to react quickly, pulling Sarah to her feet and pushing her into the corner of the elevator so she could avoid being hit by the falling metal slate. It didn't go as well as planned, the slate of metal falling onto her left shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain and knock her back off her feet._

_"Olivia!" Sarah looked up into the shaft, but no one was there. She knelt down by Olivia who was cradling her shoulder in obvious pain, "Thank you.. is it bad?" she asked quietly._

_Olivia forced a smile to curve up on her lips at the teenager, "It'll be fine, it's probably just bruised." She bit her lip, the shaft had simply fallen.. that didn't seem right. She shrugged off the feeling that someone had rigged the elevator, trying not to think of what could have happened had she been standing directly underneath it, especially not if it caused so much pain to her shoulder._

**Chapter 4:**

Olivia laid her head back against the wall of the elevator. She looked down at Sarah who had fallen asleep, curled up in a ball and her head in Olivia's lap. She smiled slightly, the pain in her shoulder seeming to numb out to a point where she could hardly move it.

Sarah stirred slightly in her sleep, but her head remained comfortably in Olivia's lap. The gentle heaving of her chest and her rhythmic breathing showing that she was definitely still asleep.

Olivia sighed slightly in the dark elevator, it was bad enough getting her shoulder smashed in, but now she was sitting in the dark, in the silence and left with her own thoughts that only continued to disturb her. The thing that really bothered her was that whoever did this was in Elliot's apartment, he'd gotten her bra _off_ of her, and she knew that she had seen him in Elliot's bathroom mirror. She looked up when a light flooded in through the missing panel, from the elevator shaft, 'What now?' she muttered to herself.

"Need some help in there?" called a man's voice as his head peered in though the missing panel of the top of the elevator.

Olivia chuckled at how funny this seemed to her. She gently shook Sarah awake and smiled as the girl sat up yawning, "Got some help finally, I think it's your dad," she told the awakening teenager.

"Dad?" Sarah called out to the mystery man on the top of the broken elevator.

"Right here Sarah," Jim Winslow said as he lowered himself into the elevator. He looked at his daughter, then to the woman next to her, "Detective Benson," Jim said in a surprised voice.

Olivia faked a smile to Sarah's dad and pushed herself up slowly with her good arm. She barely hid her surprise when he helped her to stand up on her feet. "Olivia," she said to him, even though she might have preferred 'Detective Benson' coming from him. "And thank you, but I don't see me being able to get out of here," she said, pointing up with her good arm.

Jim tilted his head, then noticed Olivia's injured arm. "What happened to it?" he asked, he seemed just slightly confused.

"Oh MAN! Dad you should have seen it!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly. "There was this really, really weird clinking noise, or a bang, or something," she continued after seeing the amused look in her father's eyes. "So then that metal plate from the top of the elevator fell, and Olivia--"

"Detective Benson…" Jim corrected his daughter.

"Right, whatever," Sarah replied with a roll of her eyes.

Olivia had to bite her lip to hold back a laugh at Sarah. Sure, she'd seen small children, maybe six or seven get easily excited and worked up before, but never a teenager. "Don't worry, she can call me Olivia," she informed Jim.

Sarah gave her father a 'duh' type of look before she continued of with her story. "So anyways, _Olivia_, pushed me out of the way, and then BAM!" Sarah yelled out, making a frantic slamming motion with her hands. "It came right down onto her shoulder! Looked painful.." the girl said thoughtfully but shrugged.

Olivia just smiled in amusement as Jim was trying to contemplate the words that were flowing out from his daughter's mouth.

"You guys need to get out of that thing, _now_!" came a man's voice.

"Alright, c'mon, we'll get out of here even with your bad arm," Jim said to Olivia.

Olivia nodded slightly in return to Jim's comment.

"Okay Sarah, you first." Jim knelt down and poised his hands into a small cup. He lifted the teenager up through the top after she stepped into his hands. She then seemed to disappear from the top of the elevator. "Do you think you can grab on with just one arm?" he asked Olivia.

Olivia looked up and just shrugged, "Guess we'll find out, now won't we?" she asked with a smirk playing upon her lips.

"Guess so," Jim replied with a hint of laughter and amusement in his voice. He knelt back down and poised his hands in the shape of a cup once more. He held onto Olivia's feet as she stepped onto his hands and he carefully lifted her up and out of the elevators top.

Olivia managed to pull herself up using her one good arm and sat down at the top, waiting for Jim to come through. It would probably be a good few inches above her head for her to reach the actual second floor, and she'd probably need more help from Jim to make it up there once again.

Jim hoisted himself up though the top of the elevator, next to Olivia. He smiled at her, "Okay, I'll go up first, then I can pull you up," he told her.

Olivia simply nodded once more in return to his suggestion.

Jim pulled himself up onto the second floor, then after a minute or so of waiting, he turned around and reached down to pull Olivia up as well.

"Shit," she muttered as the elevator began to move underneath of her. The elevator suddenly dropped her another foot further down the shaft and away from the second floor, knocking her down on the top of the elevator.

"She's too far for me to reach!" Jim yelled to Elliot next to him.

"Open the doors on the first floor! I'll be down there in a minute!" Elliot yelled into the radio that he had gripped in his hands. He didn't want to think of what could happen to Olivia if they couldn't get her off of that elevator before the cable fully gave way.

Fin's voice rang back through the radio, "Got it, opening the doors El!"

"Liv hang on down there!" Elliot yelled down to her and then ran for the staircase.

'Right' Olivia thought to herself with a roll of her eyes. She looked up at hearing the sound of something breaking, or tearing. Her eyes went wide at the site above her, the whole cable that held the elevator cart was slowly ripping apart and the elevator was dropped a few more inches further down. She had managed to stay on her feet this time and saw the doors to the side of her open, but only the top half of them, the rest of the doors were covered by the elevator. She hadn't yet reached the floor yet, but if things kept going the way that they were, she would wind up plummeting into the basement with the elevator.

Elliot watched as the elevator continued to slowly move down. He heard the cable snapping and shouted out almost instantly. "Liv! Olivia, get off now!" he was almost frantic in his plea, ignoring the growing crowd of tenants from the building that were gathering around them, including Loretta. "Olivia! Jump!"

Olivia looked slightly frustrated as the elevator began shaking. The cable snapped and she heard Elliot yelling, and she heard the audible gasps of the many bystanders. She didn't have the time or the chance to jump, as the elevator began to screech towards the basement she fell off-balance, straight into the arms of John and Elliot.

"Well, I knew you'd fall for Elliot, Olivia," John said with a grin as Olivia turned her head to look at him. "But I never thought you'd fall for me too!" he teased her and grinned when she began to laugh.

"Okay, let's just put me back on my feet please, my shoulder is killing me in this position," she smiled faintly as they let her back down onto the floor. She could feel the pain writhing in her shoulder once more and tried to hide it from showing on her face, but failed miserably. "I am _not_ going to a hospital," she said, knowing the look in their eyes.

Elliot looked at John who simply shrugged back at him. He turned to look back at Olivia and smirked at her, "Who said we were giving you a choice here?" the detectives ignored the claps of approval for the saving of Olivia, and they ignored the slam of the elevator as it made impact in the basement.

Olivia flinched slightly at hearing the elevator finish its plummet. She raised an eyebrow at Elliot and stared at him awestruck by what he had said, "Elliot, the only way you're going to get me to a hospital is if you--"

"Be quiet Liv," Elliot said. He surprised everyone around them with what he said, and then even more when he wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and slung her over his shoulder, her feet kicking around his face.

Olivia's eyes widened as she hung over Elliot's shoulder, she kicked her feet almost hoping she'd get him right in the face for what he was doing. "Stabler, you ass! Put me down!" she yelled, hitting his back with her good arm.

"Will you go to the hospital?" he asked her, a grin plastered smugly onto his face as she stopped at the door that led out of the building.

"No, I won't," she told him, obviously getting frustrated. She looked towards her captain, "Don, tell him to put me down," she pleaded.

Cragen smiled at Olivia and Elliot, they truly were the oddest of couples, but he guessed the saying 'opposites attract' really could be proved true here. He knew Elliot as temper-mental, anything except calm, but Olivia, she was different. Olivia was usually calm, cool and collected, today was one of her odd break-a-ways. "Sorry Olivia, but you're dating this big bafoon, and he's on a mission that I have to agree with," he laughed slightly at seeing Olivia's defeated expression.

Olivia groaned slightly, hanging over Elliot's shoulder. Now only the detectives, her captain, Casey and Loretta remained there. "Fine Elliot, I'll go, just put me down," she told him

Elliot smirked and put Olivia back on her feet, he leaned in close to her face and whispered something into her ear, causing the usually calm Olivia's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. He noticed the others were staring at him and he simply smiled at them, "What?" he asked innocently before leading Olivia out of the building with his hand placed on the small of her back.

"I'm beginning to understand your need for so many showers Elliot," Olivia said once they were out of earshot from the other detectives and Casey. She smiled slightly, "Let's just go get my shoulder checked out."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Olivia," he grinned at his partner as they walked towards the car. He opened the passenger's door for her, but before she got in he put one of his hands on the back of her neck, pulling her face closer to his and his other hand he placed on the side of her face. He then planted a small kiss on her lips after drawing her as close as he could to him.

Olivia smiled against the kiss, but she felt Elliot beginning to pull away. She put her good arm around the back of Elliot's neck and pulled him back towards her, returning his kiss. She teased his lips with her tongue until he allowed her the access that she wanted.

Casey smirked as she and Fin walked up to Olivia and Elliot who were enjoying one hell of a kiss. She rolled her eyes at them and grinned, "Well Olivia, that's one way to make him forget about the hospital."

Olivia looked stunned at Casey's and Fin's sudden appearance near them. She released Elliot from the kiss and smiled and Casey, giving the red-haired attorney a one-armed hug. "I'm so sorry I snapped at you Casey…" she said, feeling pretty bad about blowing up at her friend.

"Don't worry about it Olivia, we all have our breaking point," Casey told the detective and returned the hug.

"Olivia definitely took your mind off of the hospital trip, didn't she Elliot?" Fin asked, and grinned when he saw Elliot getting flustered and embarrassed at having been tricked so easily by his partner. "Who would have thought that Olivia Benson had better persuasive skills than Elliot Stabler," Fin said laughing.

Olivia laughed slightly as Fin denounced Elliot's ego, "Must be my feminine charm and dazzling good looks," she stated with a grin. "But now that he's remembered, we might as well get going now."

Casey chuckled at Olivia's comment along with Elliot.

"Yeah yeah Liv, don't get your arm in a sling, we just thought we'd come along for the ride," Fin said jokingly.

Olivia rolled her eyes at Fin's joke, "That was completely corny." She smirked and sat down in the passenger's seat as Elliot got into the driver's seat laughing.

Fin and Casey scooted into the back seat of the car, "Now don't start making out while we're sitting back here," Fin said with a smirk.

"Shut up Fin, you guys are the ones who wanted to ride along," Elliot reminded him with a laugh and a grin as he started the car and headed off.

"And so I'm beginning to regret having done so," Casey stated before Fin could reply to what Elliot had said to them.

Olivia let out a small laugh as they were heading towards the hospital. So far her friends were doing a pretty good job at helping her to forget what had been recently happening to her in the passed few days. She couldn't thank them more for that either, and silently wondered if they even knew that they were doing so.

Elliot just grinned, "You guys are just left in the dark because you haven't kissed a co-worker yet," he laughed some along with the rest of them in the car.

"You're right Elliot, we haven't!" Casey said with a grin on her face.

Fin turned too look at Casey baffled.

Casey smiled at Fin, "Hey, I'm not kissing you Fin," she said, grinning at him. "Hey Olivia, what are you doing after you're done in the hospital?" she asked, in a completely serious tone causing Fin to stare at her with his mouth wide open and Elliot to bring the car to a sudden halt.

"Kicking my plans with Elliot now Casey, I'll come over your place, sound good to you?" Olivia asked, also in a completely serious tone. She smiled back at Casey, with a fake yet believable longing look on her face.

"Sounds great, should I wear the leopard thon--" Casey got cut off.

Elliot rolled his eyes and started laughing, "Real funny you too, for a second I actually believed you." Fin, him and the others all started laughing as Elliot started the car up again and returned to driving to the hospital.

---------

**Hope this chapter was good, I'm sorry that it took a bit to get out, but I guess you'll all have to get over that. I've got so many things going on now that it's a little out of control. But I'll get a handle on them soon and hopefully I can update by Sunday. No promises for anything sooner than that though, or for by Sunday. Monday maybe, but Tuesday at the most. -Kay (Or Klay for ColorEs. lol.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I have my freak show.. anyone else is just here because they love me.. Tch.. right. Not mine.

**A/N:** Thanks to the reviewers,

You guys are makin' me feel all warm and fuzzy inside with all these damned reviews! Thanks so much to all of you! And to those who have put me as their favorite author, I'm completely thrilled! You guys are wicked awesome.

**Last Chapter:**

_Casey smiled at Fin, "Hey, I'm not kissing you Fin," she said, grinning at him. "Hey Olivia, what are you doing after you're done in the hospital?" she asked, in a completely serious tone causing Fin to stare at her with his mouth wide open and Elliot to bring the car to a sudden halt._

"_Kicking my plans with Elliot now Casey, I'll come over your place, sound good to you?" Olivia asked, also in a completely serious tone. She smiled back at Casey, with a fake yet believable longing look on her face._

"_Sounds great, should I wear the leopard thon--" Casey got cut off._

_Elliot rolled his eyes and started laughing, "Real funny you too, for a second I actually believed you." Fin, him and the others all started laughing as Elliot started the car up again and returned to driving to the hospital._

**Chapter 5:**

Elliot sat with Casey and Fin inside the waiting room as Olivia was in the exam room with a doctor. He leaned his head back on the wall behind his seat and let a small and short yawn escape his lips as he waited.

"You can't seriously be tired man, you got extra hours of sleep this morning!" Fin said, laughing slightly at his co-worker. He grinned when Elliot just rolled his eyes at him.

"Shhh.. Fin, Olivia probably kept him up for the few extra hours that they _should_ have spent sleeping," Casey said, nudging Fin in his side and grinning.

Elliot just smirked as Fin laughed, "It was kind of weird though.. she got up a few times during the night, I think all this crap is getting to her," he said, letting out a sigh as he picked his head up from its position of leaning on the wall.

Casey looked at Elliot with a friendly smile, "I think this would get to any of us, I'm sure she'll be okay when we find the guy that's doing this to her though."

Fin nodded in agreement with Casey's statement, "Casey's right, Olivia is as strong as they come, we just need to find the guy." He gave Elliot a pat on the back.

"Thanks, I know she'll get through it, I guess I'm just worried," he replied, shrugging slightly but giving the two next to him an appreciative smile.

The doctor walked out, looking towards the three people that came in with Olivia Benson. "Detectives," she greeted, having known them from when they'd come in for their cases.

"Doctor Petoia," Elliot said standing up. "How's her shoulder?" he asked the doctor.

"She needs to keep her arm in a sling for a few weeks, the bones were bruised pretty badly, but other than that, it isn't too much to worry about," Dr. Petoia told them. She smiled slightly, "Detective Benson would like to speak to you, Detective Stabler."

Elliot returned Dr. Petoia's smile and nodded, "Sure, thanks." He followed the woman to the exam room that Olivia was in, and managed to walk in just as Olivia was about to put her shirt on.

Dr. Petoia gasped slightly at having brought in Olivia's partner while she was dressing, "Oh goodness, I'm so sorry Detective Benson, I didn't realize you were changing already.. you had asked to see your partner, so I just assumed that--"

"Relax Dr. Petoia," Olivia said, smiling at the frantic doctor. She smirked slightly at the doctor's now surprised look, "But if one of you wouldn't mind, I kind of need some help to get my shirt back on."

Elliot laughed a little at what Olivia said and quickly walked over to help her pull the shirt on, since she only had one arm to use. He held in a smirk at the face that Dr. Petoia was staring at thim with.

Dr. Petoia blinked back the oddness of Olivia's partner helping her dress and quickly went back into her professional behavior. "Now then Detective Benson, you're going to need to keep that arm in the sling for two weeks at the least, understood?" she had known the detectives knack for not doing something unless absolutely neccessary.

Olivia frowned but nodded, "Sure."

"And..." Dr. Petoia started next, "You're going to need to sit on desk duty until then, you can question people, but do not, Detective Benson, I repeat, do _not _go chasing around suspects."

"You've got to be be kidding.." Olivia groaned slightly as the doctor was putting her arm into the sling.

Elliot smirked at Olivia's childish behavior, but he knew he'd probably react the same way to having to be stuck on desk duty for two weeks. That would only mean more paperwork, and less of what she really wanted to do, which was getting paedophiles off of the streets.

"I'll write you a prescription for some painkillers, I suggest that you do actually take them Detective Benson," Dr. Petoia smirked at the two detectives. "Believe it or not, but painkillers actually _do_ relieve your pain," she said sarcastically.

Olivia chuckled slightly.

"I'll be right back with that prescription," she told the two before walking back out of the room.

Elliot grinned and looked at Olivia, "Sooo...Olivia Benson has to ride a desk for two weeks.."

Olivia snickered slightly and looked back at Elliot, "If you're going to tease me about it, that'll be the only thing I'm riding." She smiled sweetly before sitting down in one of the chairs in the room, waiting for Elliot to figure out what she meant.

"What do you--" Elliot cut his own question off and suddenly grew slightly flushed. "But we haven't.. I mean, we aren't.." he groaned slightly not even knowing what he wanted to say anymore. "WOAH! Wait a second!" he said a few seconds later.

Olivia just continued smiling as she crossed her legs and the doctor walked in.

Dr. Petoia raised an eyebrow slightly at Elliot's flustered look and Olivia's innocent smile, she decided to hold her thoughts about the two of them seeming like something more then a business relationship was going on. She put on her own business smile, and handed Olivia a slip of paper, "Just bring it to the pharmacy Detective Benson, you're all set to go."

"Thank you," Olivia replied with a smile as she took the paper that was handed to her and stood up.

"Of course," Dr. Petoia said and watched Elliot walk out first, she took Olivia by the hand before she walked out as well, "And Olivia.."

Olivia turned her head to look back at Dr. Petoia.

"Get some rest, and ice down that bruise on your back, you're exhausted, and you don't need a medical degree to see that." Dr. Petoia smiled at Olivia before she let go of her hand.

Olivia nodded, "I will, I probably won't have much else to do while on desk duty anyways," she grinned at the doctor and then left the exam room just as Elliot had, and met him, Fin and Casey in the waiting room.

Casey grinned at seeing Olivia, "Hey, I'd ask if you were okay, but you're still scary even with only one useful arm!"

Olivia laughed at Caseys comment, "Well hello to you too, I didn't expect an entourage to be waiting for me while I got my arm checked out," she smirked slightly.

"Well I guess you'll just have to get over your own popularity Liv," Fin said, smirking at her.

"Awww, but I enjoy basking in your view Fin," Olivia replied with a grin.

Casey and Elliot laughed as Fin rolled his eyes.

Fin laughed now as well, "All right let's go get your drugs woman," he said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"You're not gonna take the meds, are you Liv?" Elliot asked, smirking.

Olivia smiled, "Nope."

Casey rolled her eyes, "Then are we even going to bother going to get them?"

"Nope," Olivia said next before they all walked out of the hospital together.

Elliot just laughed at Olivia's stubbornness, "Alright, let's just get back to work then so you can have fun with your desk." Elliot grinned as Olivia shot him a death glare.

---------

Olivia walked into the squad room along with Elliot and Fin after having dropped Casey back off at the DA's office. She sat down at her desk, not taking long before she began fidgeting with the sling on her arm.

"Already trying to pull that sling off of your arm Olivia?" John asked her, clearly amused by her situation.

"I'm so happy that my frustration and pain amuses you John," Olivia replied, smirking at him.

John simply grinned, "Well, you found it amusing when I hurt my leg and walked around on crutches, why should this be any different than that?" John laughed as Olivia shook her head and then he went back to the paperwork he had been working on before they all had walked in.

"Benson, my office."

Olivia looked up at her captain and then stood back up to her feet, finally leaving the sling on her arm alone. She looked at Elliot who simply shrugged and then walked into Cragen's office and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

Cragen sat down at his desk as Olivia took a seat in front of him. He looked thoughtfully at her, but smiled after a moment. "Olivia, maybe you should take some time off while your stuck on desk duty, get your mind off of things," he suggested.

Olivia just stared at her captain as though he had grown a second head right then and there. "Captain.." she began. "No offense...but if I take time off, I won't get my mind off of all of this," she sighed and leaned back in her chair, instead of her usual position of sitting up straight. "I'll only wind up thinking about it more because I'll be sitting around.. wherever for the time being, doing nothing and wanting to pull the sling off my arm, which I'm already tempted to do, by the way."

Cragen chuckled slightly at his detective's words. He figured she'd come up with some legitimate reason not to take time off from work, he didn't think she'd actually serve to make a good point though. "Alright, I get it, just get some more rest, with all of this stuff going on, you're looking exhausted Olivia," he smiled at her.

"Thanks, and I do appreciate the thought Don.." she replied. She stood up and smiled back at her captain before heading back towards the door of his office.

"Oh, and Olivia."

Olivia turned back to face her captain, "Yeah?"

Cragen smirked slightly, "Stay with Elliot a few days, you're not going back to your apartment until this is all sorted out."

"Wouldn't dream of it Cap," she smiled before actually leaving his office and returning to her desk across from Elliot who was staring at her. "What?" she asked him, smirking slightly.

Elliot just looked over at John and Fin who were sitting and looking back at him, but not doing their work anymore either.

"Elliot, what's going on?" she asked, clearly impatient already at how quiet the other three detectives were suddenly being, even as they seemed to have a silent conversation using their eyes. She looked at the other two instead now, "John, Fin, will any of you tell my why you got so quiet all of the sudden?"

John was the first who had the guts to speak up, he'd been looking up any of Olivia's past collars who had gotten released or otherwise were not in prison anymore as of recently. There was one name that stuck with him, and when he'd told Elliot, they'd both become quiet. He also knew that Fin really had no idea who the guy was since he hadn't been around at the time, so when they had explained to him, he'd also grown rather quiet. "Liv," he stood up and moved his chair next to hers.

Olivia looked at John oddly, not really understanding what was wrong with her three co-workers. But it didn't take too long before the looks on their faces grew on her, and she made a quick realization. "You guys figured something out about what's going on with my apartment.. haven't you?" she asked, looking John straight in the eye.

"Yeah, we have a pretty good idea who did it Olivia.." John said next. He almost couldn't bare to look Olivia in the eye, which he'd never had a problem doing before. He knew that it was only someone like this ex-convict that could make any of the detectives afraid to look Olivia in the eye and tell her the man had gotten out.

"Well.." she started, already not liking where this was going. She frowned slightly seeing John's hesitence in telling her who it was they all seemed to think was going around in her apartment, "Who?" she finally asked him.

John sighed slightly, "Just keep in mind Olivia, it's the brains behind it, not who's actually done any of it.."

Olivia just gave John a look that told him he'd best just tell her.

"Richard White.." John finally said, watching as Olivia's face took a moment to comprehend his words. Of course it hadn't take long before her frown grew even bigger and she grew completely silent.

Elliot bit his lip before trying to talk to his partner. He quickly pulled his chair up along the other side of her as Fin came over and stood behind her. To anyone else it would have looked like they were trying to guard her from the evils of the world, and who knows.. maybe that is what they were trying to do, but for them, they knew she could protect herself, they were only there to help her along the way.

---------

**So that's what I've got for chapter 5 :) I hope all y'all like it, I know it took me a little while to get it up, but tomorrow I only have 4 classes rather than 8, so I promise I'll see what I can do about working on Chapter 6 and maybe getting it up tomorrow or Wednesday. Let's not forget! "Fault" is playing tomorrow on NBC! So no promises that I can get a chapter 6 up tomorrow because I'll be so hyped up over that. Not that I'm not hyped up already.. but tomorrow I'll be more hyped up. -Kay**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I think you'll all forgive me for saying, I own the circus, not the characters we all know and love and wish would get in bed together already. smiles innocently I only said what you all are thinking.

**A/N**: As usual, I want to thank my reviewers, beckahmarie2, jcn2416, onetreefan, luv2read2006, liviafan1, Neela149, TV Angel 711, shakeahand55, princesspup, Color Esperanza, surf1027, Cold Case Chick, Ronin Senshi, Kelly of the midnight dawn, and CocaCola1052.

**Last Chapter**:

_John sighed slightly, "Just keep in mind Olivia, it's the brains behind it, not who's actually done any of it.."_

_Olivia just gave John a look that told him he'd best just tell her._

_"Richard White.." John finally said, watching as Olivia's face took a moment to comprehend his words. Of course it hadn't take long before her frown grew even bigger and she grew completely silent._

_Elliot bit his lip before trying to talk to his partner. He quickly pulled his chair up along the other side of her as Fin came over and stood behind her. To anyone else it would have looked like they were trying to guard her from the evils of the world, and who knows.. maybe that is what they were trying to do, but for them, they knew she could protect herself, they were only there to help her along the way._

**Chapter 6**

Elliot stood outside the women's bathroom, he had been debating for about ten minutes now on whether or not to go in. He sighed slightly before he pushed open the door and stepped inside, looking around. His face grew slightly confused at not seeing Olivia inside, and he looked in each of the stalls, but every one appeared to be empty. He finally stepped back out of the bathroom, "I swear I never saw her come out," he muttered slightly, but then looked up at hearing Olivia's voice. He looked around the corner to see his partner talking to the teenaged girl from the elevator incident.

"Soooo.. does it hurt?" Sarah asked. She was looking at Olivia's shoulder and arm in the sling, obviously curious about it.

Olivia smiled at Sarah's curiosity, then she shook her head. "Not really, could just be the medication that the hospital is trying to drug me up with though," she said, easily lying since she had never even picked medication up. She winked at the teenager who began laughing at the joke.

Sarah grinned at Olivia's comment, "Oh and I wanted to say thanks for helping me, but..."

"But what?" Olivia asked her.

"Well...when the elevator fell, I mean, weren't you like, scared or something?" she asked, sitting down on a nearby chair.

Olivia laughed a little and sat down on a chair next to Sarah. "Between you and me, I was terrified," she told the younger girl, and smiled a little bit at her.

Sarah smiled back when she heard Olivia say that it had indeed scared her. "See.. everyone thinks that you're this fearless cop, but I like it better that you were actually afraid.." she told Olivia. She smiled and looked down, almost embarrassed at what she was going to say next, "It makes you seem more like a hero."

Elliot had to grin at this, he had always know that there were probably more then a few people that looked up to Olivia as a type of modern day hero. And sure, he'd admit that maybe she wasn't wonderwoman, but she was a hero, she saved people's lives everyday, and gave them a second chance when they thought it was all over. He knew in his mind, there was probably no better hero then Olivia, even if Olivia would deny it, which he knew she would.

"A hero?" Olivia questioned the teenager quietly, almost surprised by the words. "Sarah, I'm probably the furthest thing that there is from a hero," she smiled slightly.

Sarah looked confused and tilted her head sideways at what Olivia said. "But you're a cop," she argued. "You help people everyday, that has to make you a hero to somebody.. like me."

Olivia opened her mouth to say something when Jim Winslow came walking up to them. She shut her mouth and stood back up to her feet, and she could tell by the look on his face that Sarah hadn't told him where she went.

"Sarah, outside, get in the car and stop bothering Detective Benson," he seemed more than a little unhappy at the moment.

"But dad, I was only--"

"In the car, now Sarah," he pointed towards the doors of the precinct. "You already caused Detectice Benson enough trouble by getting her injured in that elevator, I don't need you annoying her as well," he told his daughter and watched as she stood up from her seat and left.

Olivia looked stunned at what Jim had said to his daughter. She couldn't believe that he would tell her it was all of her fault, "Mr. Winslow--"

"Jim," he corrected her.

Olivia just nodded, "Okay.. Jim." She was already feeling slightly uncomfortable around the guy. "What happened in the elevator wasn't Sarah's fault, and she really wasn't bothering me just now."

Jim smiled and moved a few steps closer to Olivia then he really should have, and ignored the fact the she removed the closeness by taking equal steps back. "You don't need to act now that she went to the car," he said to her.

"Mr. Wins--Jim," she quickly corrected herself. "Your daughter is really sweet, she really wasn't bothering me," she stated. Right about now she just wanted to get away from Jim Winslow. He was six feet tall, she had estimated, and his voice sounded as though he had yet to hit puberty. 'He could easily play a chipmunk on Alvin and the Chipmunks' she thought to herself.

Elliot could tell that his partner obviously didn't like the man talking to her. He quickly walked up to them, seemingly needing something and intervened in their conversation, "Olivia," he said. He stood next to her and pretended to ignore Jim's presence and the daggers that Jim seemed to be staring at him with.

"What's up El?" she asked, thankful that he had interrupted her and Jim.

"Lunch," Elliot replied simply with a sly grin. "You promised Munch, Fin and me."

Olivia smirked at Elliot's lazy and sad attempt at an excuse to get her away from Jim. "Of course, I almost forgot that you guys owed me a lunch today, how could I pass up something you guys are paying for?" she asked sarcastically and smiled at Elliot.

Elliot just laughed and nodded, "Now get your injured self ready to go."

Olivia laughed and nodded to Elliot, then she turned to Jim who looked more then a little annoyed with Elliot's sudden appearance. She smiled politely at him, "It was nice to see you again Jim, and tell Sarah that I appreciate what she said."

"Eh...sure Olivia," was all Jim could muster up in a reply. As Olivia turned to walk away though he quickly grabbed her by the hand.

"What---" Olivia went to ask Jim what he wanted as he grabbed her hand and turned her around. Her eyes widened slightly as she suddenly felt his lips on hers and she quickly pulled away from him in almost complete shock by his actions. "Why did--"

Jim just grinned and walked away, waving his hand in the air, "See you around Olivia."

Elliot looked almost as shocked as Olivia did at that moment. Normally he would have smacked the guy who tried to do that because he always saw it coming, but what Olivia's neighbor did took him by complete surprise.

"That was...disturbing.." Olivia stated.

"Yeah, can't say I'd want to kiss him either," Elliot said jokingly.

Olivia grinned and let out a small laugh, "Well I'm going to hope not, or that would change our relationship completely now wouldn't it?" she asked, clearly amused by his comment.

Elliot just smirked at what Olivia said.

"Well El, if I'm not mistaken, you, Fin and Munch owe me a lunch, and I did afterall promise that I would go," she said. She smiled as John and Fin looked up at hearing what she said when she and Elliot had walked in.

Elliot grinned and then helped Olivia put her jacket on over the sling, "No Liv, I was more or less thinking it could be just you and me."

John feigned a hurt look, "Awww, come on Stabler, you mean to tell me that you don't want Fin and I to have lunch with the two of you?" He grinned and then said, "I'm hurt that you would keep us in the back of your mind like that."

Fin smirked and elbowed his partner in the arm. "We have better things to do then to watch them two get all mushy with each other over cheeseburgers and fries," he said with a laugh.

"Right, of course we do, "John replied and looked back down to the casefile that he and Fin had been looking at earlier.

'Thank you,' Elliot mouthed to Fin as Olivia turned and walked out of the squad room.

Fin just nodded his head in Elliot's general direction and mouthed back a quick 'You're welcome,' before turning his attention back to one of John's theories.

Elliot smirked but then put his jacket on and walked over to his captain's office. He gave a light tap on the door and walked in when his captain gave him the okay.

"Going out?" Cragen asked when he looked up and saw his detective with his jacket on.

"If it's all good with you Cap, I was gonna take Olivia out and see how she's holding up," he said. He already knew his captain wouldn't have any objections, but he thought that it was only right to make sure.

Cragen nodded, "Of course, sounds like a good idea, I'm sending Munch and Fin to check with White's PO, guess we'll see what he's been up to and where that leads us."

Elliot just gave his captain a small smile, "Sounds good to me, I'll see you later Cap." He gave his captain a slight wave before leaving the office and shutting the door.

---------

Olivia stood outside of the precinct, leaning against the wall. She had closed her eyes for a few minutes while waiting for Elliot.

"Lady, Lady.."

Olivia opened her eyes as she felt a tug on the bottom of her jacket. She looked down to the source and saw a little girl with brown hair and the brightest blue eyes that she had ever seen. She smiled at the girl and squatted down to her size, "What do you need sweetie?" she asked in her 'child' tone of voice.

"What happen to your arm?" the little girl asked, she seemed about four or five.

Olivia pointed to her injured arm, "You mean this?" she asked playfully, knowing that's what the girl meant. She wondered where the girl's mother was though, but figured that if she kept the child occupied for a bit longer that an adult was sure to follow not too long after.

The little girl nodded, the look in her eye was one of such curiosity, only a child could pull it off and look completely adorable while doing so.

"I got myself one _very_ big boo-boo," Olivia said, and grinned as the little girl giggled at the statement.

"Up!" the little girl exclaimed to Olivia, and held her arms out to her.

Olivia hid the odd look begging to cross her face and smiled once more at the girl, "You want me to pick you up?" she asked her.

"Yuh-huh," the girl replied while nodding and waving her little arms at Olivia.

Olivia chuckled at how cute this kid was, she didn't want the girl to start fussing though, so she stood up and using her good arm she lifted the girl up onto her waist. "So what's your name sweetie?"

"Cara!" the child exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. "What's your name?" the girl then asked.

"My name's Olivia," she told Cara while smiling.

Cara giggled and then touched the badge on Olivia's waist, unclipping it. "You a police lady?" she asked Olivia, the childish curiosity getting the better of the little girl once more.

Olivia nodded, "Yup, I am."

"Cool!" Cara shouted, clearly loving Olivia.

"Cara! CARA!" came the frantic voice of a woman.

Cara looked down embarrassed as he heard her name being called and blushed slightly at Olivia. "I made an oopsie.." the little girl stated.

Olivia had to hold in a laugh at what the little girl said to her and looked at the woman who was looking around wildly for her little girl. She walked over to the woman with Cara attatched to her waist, "Looking for this?" she asked, which caused Cara to erupt into more giggles at being called a 'this'.

The woman gave a sigh of relief as she took Cara from Olivia's arms. She smiled at her, "Thank you very much, miss..."

"Oleevia!" Cara exclaimed to her mother.

Olivia chuckled at Cara, "Olivia Benson." She smiled at the woman and Cara.

"Well, thank you Miss Benson," the woman said, clearly grateful. "C'mon Cara.. no more making mommy go crazy today, " she said, beginning to walk away with the child.

Olivia quickly remembered that Cara was holding onto her badge, "Oh.. ma'am?" Olivia called out to the woman.

The woman turned back around curiously.

"Cara.. she has my badge," Olivia said sheepishly.

"She has your what?" the woman asked, looking at Cara's hands and seeing the police badge. "Oh my! I'm terribly sorry, I didn't even realize you were a cop," she said.

Olivia simply smiled in response, "Don't worry about it." She ignored how the woman now stared at her arm in utter curiosity, 'Probably thinks I got shot or something,' she thought, holding back on rolling her eyes.

"Cara hon', give the nice cop back her badge," she told her daughter, placing her back on the ground.

Cara ran up to Olivia, holding the badge out to her, "Here you go!"

Olivia smiled and took her badge back, clipping it back onto her waist. She didn't have too much longer to think, when she looked up she found herself staring across the street at a little boy who was about to run into traffic. 'So much for not doing anything that could injure my arm further, sorry Dr. Petoia,' Olivia thought to herself.

It was only seconds later when Olivia bolted out into the street as screams from the other side of the busy New York City street erupted and car horns began blaring at both Olivia and the little boy in the street. The boy seemed too oblivious to care as he stepped out in front of a car that seemed to have no mind of the speed limit.

"ANTON!"

The woman's voice was hardly audible to Olivia against all the car horns, she'd managed to dodge all the ones from the side she had entered on, and saw the one heading straight for the little boy, Anton. She did notice the boy seemed to see her coming for him, and he seemed to be walking towards her out of fright from all the cars moving around him. He'd barely moved out of the way of the speeding car when Olivia scooped him up with her good arm, but she'd looked up in time to see another car heading towards them.

"OLIVIA! GO LEFT!"

Olivia recognized the voice, but couldn't put a name to it at the moment. She did as the person said and ran to the left while holding onto the boy with her good arm, the same direction she had originally come from to get to Anton. She pushed onto the safety of the sidewalk with the boy whose legs were wrapped tightly around her waist as he sucked his thumb, clearly frightened.

"You okay Benson?"

"Yeah," she replied. She looked and then noticed exactly who it was, and she smiled at him. It was Ed Green, from VanBuren's squad. She looked at the frantic mother of Anton who came running up to them, taking her child from Olivia's arms and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" the woman said before hauling her little boy off.

Ed smirked, "You're one crazy woman, you know that don't you?" he asked her.

Olivia laughed slightly, "Yes, I think I realize that after all these years." She smiled when Ed gave her a small hug, but still avoided her arm in the sling. She felt the all too familiar tug on her jacket and looked down to see Cara standing there, and her mother right behind her.

"You're real nice!" Cara said to Olivia, hugging her leg.

"Cara sweetie, say thank you to the nice cop, but then we need to go, I'm sure she's very busy," Cara's mother explained to her daughter.

Cara pouted but nodded, "Tank' you Oleevia," she said in her child's voice before taking her mom's hand and walking away with her, waving to Olivia with her free hand.

Olivia smiled at the little girl, and then felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. She smiled, immediately knowing it was Elliot who had probably seen what happened.

"Petoia is gonna have your ass in a sling if you keep doing things like that," Elliot said grinning.

Olivia smirked and shrugged at him, then looked back at Ed Green who was giving them a suspicious look. "Right, might as well tell you now that Elliot and I are dating, Green."

Ed just laughed and grinned, "IAB will love that if they ever find out."

"Nothing like giving them something else to fuss over, right Ed?" Elliot asked, the two men sharing a laugh along with Olivia.

"You got it," Ed replied while laughing. "Anyway, I should get back to what I was doing before, see you two around."

Olivia and Elliot just smiled at Ed, "See you," they replied in unison.

Elliot smirked at Olivia as they said the same thing at the same time while she laughed. He watched Ed roll his eyes and walk away, "So, how about that lunch?" Elliot said with a grin. "You promised."

Olivia rolled her eyes this time, "Yeah yeah, let's go then, I'm hungry anyways," she replied as they began walking towards the car.

"The diner?" Elliot asked once they reached the car. He opened the door for her and watched as Olivia got in and nodded. He smiled and went around to the drivers side, he hoped he would be able to get a few things out of her on how she felt, instead of her avoiding the questions.

---------

**Okay so, I gatta admit I scratched this chapter and rewrote it about 3 times, so I hope it's okay now. I couldn't seem to get it how I wanted it for a while, and I'm still not sure that I did. Tell me if you guys like it, if not, well.. I'll try and do better on the next chapter for all y'all. Meanwhile, I need to finish my Research Paper for my English class because it's due on Monday.. ech. Maybe I can update by Tuesday or Wednesday! -Kay (Or Klay for ColorEs. lol)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: -sings- Theeeeeeey will never be mine.

**A/N**: As usual, I want to thank my reviewers, TV Angel 711, jcn2416, Color Esperanza, SVU101, beckahmarie2, CocaCola1052, MariskaRose, shakahand55, princesspup, Kelly of the midnight dawn, RoninSenshi, HoratiosGirl, Neela149, onetreefan, Lizzie9, and Cold Case Chick.

Hope you all enjoyed those one shots I kept cranking out over the weekend, 'Nobody Wins', 'When You Love Me', 'Because You Loved Me' and 'Memories Etched in Stone'. Lol! Just a few of them! (And look for another one by tomorrow called, 'How Far?'

* * *

**Last Chapter**:

_Olivia and Elliot just smiled at Ed, "See you," they replied in unison._

_Elliot smirked at Olivia as they said the same thing at the same time while she laughed. He watched Ed roll his eyes and walk away, "So, how about that lunch?" Elliot said with a grin. "You promised."_

_Olivia rolled her eyes this time, "Yeah yeah, let's go then, I'm hungry anyways," she replied as they began walking towards the car._

_"The diner?" Elliot asked once they reached the car. He opened the door for her and watched as Olivia got in and nodded. He smiled and went around to the drivers side, he hoped he would be able to get a few things out of her on how she felt, instead of her avoiding the questions._

* * *

**Chapter 7**:

Olivia walked back into the precinct with Elliot right beside her, they'd finished eating, not having actually talked about anything while they were doing so. Confusion shown in her eyes as a uniformed officer pushed passed her, almost knocking her over in his rush, "What the hell is going on?" she asked John and Fin as her and Elliot entered the squad room.

Fin was the first to look up at hearing Olivia's voice as her and Elliot entered the precinct. "Look's like White's managed to pull off some master disappearing act in the passed two days Olivia," Fin began.

"He stopped checking in with his PO around the same night your apartment got torn apart," John said, finishing off what his partner had started saying to the other two detectives.

Elliot helped Olivia pull off her jacket before taking a seat at his desk, "So basically White's out there, and we have no idea where he is?" he said more as a statement then a question.

"That sounds about right," John replied.

Olivia simply rolled her eyes and took a seat in at her desk now, shaking her head slightly. "But he wasn't the person who went in my apartment," she told them.

Fin looked at Olivia with an odd look, "How do ya' know that?" he asked curiously.

"Simple," she stated. She leaned on her desk, her good arm's hand resting on her chin, holding her head in the air as she spoke. "My neighbor Loretta said the man she saw go in my apartment later on in the night was one of the techs that had been there earlier, and I don't know about you guys," she began. "But I didn't see Richard White hanging out in a tech's suit," she finished her explanation.

"She's holds a good point there," John said to Fin.

Fin shrugged, "Guess so.." He really had no idea the extent of White's abilities, he hadn't been there back then, so he just had to go with what they were giving him.

"Detectives," came a voice, causing all four of them to look up. "I've got the sketch from the neighbor on the lab tech that went into Detective Benson's apartment later on last night."

"Let's see it," Elliot said to the officer with the sketch. He took it from the man's hands as it was held out to him and all four of the detectives peered over his shoulder at it.

Olivia tilted her head looking at it, "That's the same tech that asked me what nobody else would have touched in my apartment.." she said quietly.

Elliot groaned slightly, realizing why the guy had asked the question now. "He wanted to know what he should be taking from your apartment.."

"So that we couldn't get forensics that would lead to him even remotely a little bit," John said, finishing yet another unfinished statement.

Olivia shook her head, leading out a small but audible sigh, "I doubt he does, but should we go see if this guy really is with CSU?" she asked the others.

The officer who brought the sketch to them spoke up now, "Actually Detective Benson, I checked for you." He smiled at her, it was pretty obvious he was interested in Olivia.

Elliot just smirked, wrapping one arm around Olivia's waist, quickly dismissing the officer of any ideas passing through his head. "So, does he work with CSU?" he asked.

"Er.. yes he does sir," the officer stated, almost seemingly afraid of Elliot's posessiveness of Olivia.

"He does?" Fin asked, clearly surprised by the guy's stupidity.

The officer just nodded.

John grinned, "Let's go give the fool a little house call, what do you say Fin?"

Fin smirked at his partner, "Sounds like fun, let's do it." He and John gave Olivia and Elliot and short good-bye before taking their leave out of the squad room to hunt down the lab tech.

"Quick, aren't they?" Olivia asked, laughing slightly at how fast John and Fin decided they would go find the CSU tech.

"Just a little" Elliot replied laughing as the officer just walked away from the two. He then removed his arm from Olivia's waist, grinned and holding his hands up innocently.

Olivia smiled and just rolled her eyes, "You're going to give someone a heart attack with how defensive you get over me one of these days El," she said. She grinned and then once more took a seat at her desk, only to stand up immediately afterwards at something she saw.

Elliot gave her and odd look and turned to see what his partner was staring at.

"Delivery for Olivia Benson," the delivery boy said, holding a large vase of white roses in his hands.

Olivia let out a dissatisfied groan, "You've got to be kidding.." she muttered.

"Guess your boyfriend did something really wrong?" the boy said, handing the flowers to Olivia as she walked over to take them with her good arm.

Olivia merely smiled at the teenager delivering the flowers, "I guess you could put it that way."

The boy seemed to get the wrong idea as he'd seen Olivia's injured arm, "Oh god, he did that!" the kid exclaimed.

Olivia didn't understand what the teenager meant at first, but she noticed he was looking at her arm. "No.. no, that was an accident with my building's ridiculous safety hazards," she told him with a small smile.

"I forgive you.." Elliot muttered out loud, having taken the card from the vase of flowers as Olivia set them down.

"Lovely.. because I completely wanted his forgiveness?" she said, rolling her eyes. She knew it was Richard White when Elliot read the card, it had been the same exact note he'd given her six years back. "Did you see the man who sent these flowers?" she asked, turning back to the delivery boy.

The teen nodded, "Yeah, the shop I work at has a camera.. he's probably on it."

Olivia grinned at Elliot, "Perfect."

* * *

It was only a few hours later, John and Fin had managed to find the CSU tech and bring him in, and Olivia and Elliot had gotten the tape from the flower shop. Sure enough, it had been White on the tape, which only left them wondering where in the world the man could have possibly disappeared to so quickly.

John and Fin had not had any luck in getting the CSU tech to tell them that he knew anything about what was going on, but Huang had come in behind the two-way mirror to see where the guys weak point was.

"Let Olivia talk to him, he has a clean view of her as a cold-hearted woman, he believes she doesn't help people, she hurts them," he told the detectives. He turned to Olivia, "I'm not saying you are or have done any of these things Olivia, I think you're the complete opposite, now all you need to do is go in there and prove it to him as well," he explained.

Olivia smiled at Huang's explanation, knowing that he would have never thought that about her. "You didn't really need to explain it George, I understood." She winked before opening the door to the interrogation room with her good arm, flashing a small smile towards Fin and John, relieving them of their interrogation duties. She turned her head to Aaron Leuther, and sat down in the chair across from him, "Do you prefer me to call to Aaron or Mr. Leuther?" she asked politely.

"Excuse me?" Aaron asked.

"Well.." she started. "I don't want you to feel too uncomfortable while you're here, so I thought I'd go with whichever you preferred me to call you."

Aaron looked slightly taken back, "Oh…you can uh…you can call me Aaron."

Olivia simply smiled and nodded, then continued speaking once more. "All right Aaron, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" she asked. She couldn't remember ever having been this polite to anyone before besides a child, but figured she needed to work it all up and get it out.

"I don't understand…do I really have a choice?" he asked, not sure what to make of Olivia's behavior.

"I suppose not," she replied, pretending to have thought about it for a few moments.

Aaron raised an eyebrow inquisitively at her, "You're…Detective Benson?" he asked.

Olivia's lips curved up in an amused smile "Yes, what makes you ask that?" she replied, asking her own question in return before leaning back in her chair comfortably.

"Well…Richard had said that you we--" he quickly shut up, realizing his error.

Olivia sat up, but kept the friendly look on her face. "What did Richard tell you Aaron?" she asked softly, seemingly friendly to someone who didn't actually know her.

* * *

Elliot just smirked as Aaron had begun quickly spouting things out about White so quickly, you almost couldn't catch what he was saying.

Casey had to laugh, "Who knew Olivia Benson could be such a charmer?" She was about to leave the room when Elliot's hand caught her wrist.

"Casey wait, listen," he said to her.

* * *

"And then Jim said---"

Olivia's nose scrunched up at the new name brought in, "Jim?"

Aaron nodded, "He's the one who got a hold of me in the first place," he explained.

"Does Jim have a last name?" she asked next. She inwardly thought she already knew, but tried to think it was somebody else.

Aaron shrugged, "Beats me."

Olivia sighed but nodded, "All right.. What did.. Jim say?" she then asked.

"Something odd, he said you were some pretty cop, always thinking you were doing the right thing," he said, passing off Olivia's sigh with his ignorance.

"Anything else..?" she asked curiously.

Aaron nodded, "Yeah, that weird little teenager he's got with him."

Olivia's interest was suddenly peaked at the mention of a teenager, "What's the teenager's name?" she asked. Suddenly she got the feeling that it really was the Jim she had been thinking of.. Jim Winslow.

"Something with an S.. Sam? No…Sahara? No…that's not it either," he said, trying to think. "OH! Sarah, that was it. The girl's name was Sarah," he told Olivia, seeming quite proud of himself for having remembered.

Olivia bit her lip slightly, it had to be Jim Winslow. "What about his daughter stuck out to you?" she asked him, wondering why he had brought Sarah into this to begin with.

"His daughter? Yeah right." Aaron dismissed that thought with a wave of his hand to emphasize it.

"Sarah isn't his daughter?" she asked. She sat up straight all of the sudden, if Sarah wasn't Jim's daughter…who the hell was she?

Aaron seemed to be thinking about it for a moment, "Jim had said something about having taken the girl a few months ago, can't quite remember from where, he said something about her being good bait to get to you."

Olivia stood up, not saying anything else before she walked out of the interrogation room. She looked at the somber faces of her colleagues as they stared open-mouthed at what Aaron had said.

"Liv.." Elliot said, walking over to her and gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

Olivia just shook her head, ignoring Elliot's attempt to make her feel better about Jim Winslow and Richard White using not only the CSU tech against her, but a kidnapped teenager as well. "We need to get Sarah away from Jim Winslow.." she said to not just Elliot, but everyone in the room.

"I'll get a subpoena, Olivia, just give me---"

"We don't have time Casey, screw the subpoena!" Olivia yelled. She groaned and looked apologetically at her friend, "I'm sorry.. It's just, he kidnapped Sarah just to get him to seem more…innocent.."

Casey smiled faintly at Olivia, shaking her head to dismiss the apology. "Don't worry about it, I'd be upset if I were in your position as well… and as far as I'm concerned," she shrugged. "I never heard anything about any subpoena or police raid on Jim Winslow's apartment," she said amusedly, the obvious hint in her voice as she grinned at Olivia and walked out with a wave to the rest of the detectives.

* * *

**That's right, I'm leaving it here, but I'll pick up quickly I promise, either Wednesday or Thursday, and I do realize I hadn't asked about the murder of the woman in Olivia's apartment, that will have been included in the pre-Munch & Fin that interrogation I didn't feel like typing out lol. -Kay**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Can't have them.. -sings to the 'Can't Touch This' song-

**A/N**: Kay On-Demand presents the next chapter of your feature presentation, stay tuned for 4-year-old shin-kicking action after these messages!

"I want to thank my reviewers, onetreefan, Kelly of the midnight dawn, jcn2416, MariskaRose, princesspup, liviafan1, TV Angel 711, SVU101, Color Esperanza, beckahmarie2, Cold Case Chick, and RoninSenshi.

And now for your feature presentation. (Lol Kelly..)

**Last Chapter**:

_Olivia just shook her head, ignoring Elliot's attempt to make her feel better about Jim Winslow and Richard White using not only the CSU tech against her, but a kidnapped teenager as well. "We need to get Sarah away from Jim Winslow.." she said to not just Elliot, but everyone in the room._

"_I'll get a subpoena, Olivia, just give me---"_

"_We don't have time Casey, screw the subpoena!" Olivia yelled. She groaned and looked apologetically at her friend, "I'm sorry.. It's just, he kidnapped Sarah just to get him to seem more…innocent.."_

_Casey smiled faintly at Olivia, shaking her head to dismiss the apology. "Don't worry about it, I'd be upset if I were in your position as well… and as far as I'm concerned," she shrugged. "I never heard anything about any subpoena or police raid on Jim Winslow's apartment," she said amusedly, the obvious hint in her voice as she grinned at Olivia and walked out with a wave to the rest of the detectives._

**Chapter 8**:

Olivia followed Elliot and a few SWAT team members up the stairs of her apartment building. She wasn't supposed to be doing anything like SWAT raids with her injured arm, well, especially SWAT raids. But hell, she never did listen to orders. They stopped at the second floor where Olivia's, Loretta's, Jim's and one other apartment were all located.

SWAT was lined up in front of the door. They turned to look at Elliot who in turn, turned to look at Olivia. She nodded at him, and he nodded back to SWAT who gave a short, '1, 2, 3' with their fingers before bringing down the door.

Elliot walked in first with his gun aimed, followed by a few of the SWAT members and finally Olivia bringing up the rear. 'Clear!' was being yelled from all ends of the apartment.

"No one's here.." a SWAT member said to Elliot who was now standing next to Olivia.

Olivia frowned slightly and just shook her head, "Wonderful.." she muttered out loud.

"Sorry Liv.. But we'll find them, let's just see if we can find a few people who saw where they went," Elliot said to his partner, knowing she was feeling completely helpless to the teenager who got caught in the middle of all this crossfire.

"Alright.." she replied. She walked out of the apartment, giving a nod in appreciation to the SWAT team members for doing them the favor without them having had a subpoena to do the raid, "Thanks.."

One member just smiled faintly at her and nodded back, and the rest followed suit before they themselves left.

Olivia walked down the hall, deciding to leave Loretta be for once and going to her other neighbor. Her name was Joanna, if she remembered correctly. She could never quite forget Joanna's four-year-old son, Steven though. The boy seemed to think Olivia was his girlfriend, and she couldn't help but think along with Joanna, it was completely adorable. She knocked on the door, and heard a few noises before Joanna came to the door with Steven hot on her trail.

"Oh… Olivia! It's nice to see you," the woman said with a smile. She was in her late twenties or early thirties from her looks.

Olivia returned her smile, "Hey Joanna, I have a few quick questions if you don't mind."

"Of course not!" Joanna replied, stepping aside to allow Olivia to come in, along with the man who was now beside her.

Steven flashed Olivia a huge grin, "'Livia!" he yelled out, holding his hands out to her.

Olivia grinned and picked the little boy up with her good arm, "Hey there cutie, how have you been?" she asked him as she sat down on the couch across from Joanna's chair.

"I'm good!" Steven replied with a childish giggle.

Elliot came to sit next to Olivia, he looked at the little boy on his partner's lap and laughed, "Hey buddy, you're not trying to steal my girlfriend are you?" he asked jokingly.

It only served to make Olivia and Joanna laugh.

Steven just looked at Elliot, "Yeah," he said to Elliot's question.

"O…kay.." he seemed a little stunned by the kids reaction. He laughed some and held his hand out to the kid, "I'll tell you what buddy, we'll share her, how does that sound?" he asked with a smirk.

Olivia and Joanna tried not to laugh any harder at Elliot's suggestion.

Steven seemed happy at the thought as he stood up and jumped off Olivia's lap. But he walked right up to Elliot and kicked him in the shin, "No way! She's my girlfriend!"

"Steven!" Joanna said in the midst of her own laughing along with Olivia's. "We don't kick people to prove our points sweetie," she bit her lip to keep from laughing anymore.

"Fiiiine," Steven groaned. He gave Olivia a quick hug before trotting off to his room.

Olivia grinned at Elliot before turning back to Joanna, "Guess I should get to those questions."

Joanna smiled and nodded, "Go right on ahead, I hope I can help," the younger woman stated.

"You know Jim Winslow right?" Olivia asked as Elliot sat down next to her on the couch.

"Of course," Joanna said, although she didn't sound happy to know the guy. "How could any woman in this building _not_ know that man, he thinks he's God's gift to women," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Olivia smirked, but decided to refrain from commenting on that. "Did you see him leave at all today?" she asked Joanna.

"Yeah, he and that teenager, Sarah, left with all of their stuff earlier," she replied. She seemed to have an odd look on her face now though, "It's just so weird though, I mean, I never knew he had a daughter."

Elliot just nodded, "Do you know what time they left?"

Joanna turned to Elliot, "Um.. I think around two hours ago or so." She noticed the look that passed between the two partners in silent conversation, "He did something wrong.. Didn't he?" she asked them both.

"I'm sorry, we--" Elliot began to say.

Joanna just waved her hands, "I wouldn't even want to know anyways."

Olivia smiled and nodded, "Thanks Joanna." She stood up along with Elliot, and ushered him out the door of the younger woman's apartment.

"He is _cute_," Joanna said to Olivia once Elliot was far enough away.

Olivia grinned at Joanna, "You don't exactly need to remind me of that."

"So… you and him are dating?" Joanna asked, she was always up for some new dating news on people since she could hardly find the time herself to date with Steven.

Olivia laughed and just winked at Joanna before walking after Elliot. She found him waiting for her by the stairs and she smiled, "I should grab a few things from my apartment El, can I meet you down by the car?" she asked him.

Elliot just nodded, "Sure Liv, you don't want me to come?" he asked.

"I'm injured not crippled," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, I get it, I'll meet you by the car," he replied laughing and started making his way down the stairs.

Olivia smirked, "Hey El," she called down the stairs. She couldn't help but test him and see what his reaction would be to something. She knew it was a woman thing to do too.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning back to look at Olivia.

Olivia grinned, "I changed my mind, I could use a bag carrier."

Elliot just raised an eyebrow at her curiously, but walked back up the stairs anyways. "Let's go get your majesty's clothes then," he said with a playful smile.

Olivia smirked at him, "How's your ego after that kick to the shin?"

"Aside from it being completely torched by a four-year-old?" he asked playfully. "Bruised, along with my shin I think," Elliot said laughing.

"I figured as much," she said with a grin. She stuck her key in the door and unlocked it, swinging the door open and stepping in. She let Elliot in after her and then went to shut the door, "Give me a minute to grab some clothes, since I'm stuck at your place for a while," she said and smirked, walking to her bedroom.

Olivia walked over to her closet, opening it but turned to her window, feeling a slight breeze coming from it as her curtains blew lightly. "Odd.." she said, but shrugged it off and went over to close the window. Just as she went to close the window she felt a hand cover her mouth and another wrap around her waist, and her attempts to make a yell to Elliot were muffled enough so that he couldn't hear.

"Calm down Olivia, I won't do anything to you here, not yet at least," a hushed voice whispered into her ear.

Olivia's body tensed quickly at whose voice she heard. She'd recognize it anywhere, it was Richard White.

"Now then.." he said, keeping his voice low. "I plan to take my hand off your mouth, but if you call for your partner, or alert him, I won't hesitate to shoot him when he comes through that door," he said next.

She simply nodded, deciding not to get her partner shot, even if White could be bluffing, she wouldn't be able to do as much as she normally could with her injured arm. She felt his hand come off of her mouth, "What do you want..?" she asked as quietly as he had been speaking.

White just smirked and put his mouth next to her ear, "You of course Olivia… don't tell me you've forgotten that after all these years."

"How the hell did you get out on parole?"

"Friends Olivia… Very good friends," he answered her question. "Well…I just thought I should let you know I'm still around," he said with a smile playing on his lips. "Oh and Olivia, one more thing before I say good night.."

Her eyes just stared at him, half curious, half disgusted with the smile on his lips.

He whispered into her ear, more quietly than he'd said everything else, and in a slightly charming voice if it had been anybody else, or anything else said, "I wouldn't go anywhere alone if I were you.."

'You sonuva bi--" she said, louder than White probably would have liked. She was cut off by a cloth placed over her mouth.. She knew the scent… chloroform, and she began thrashing her feet in an attempt to get away, but being one handed didn't help her, she couldn't hit him hard enough to get away, especially while trying not to breathe in the scent of the chloroform.

"Liv? Did you say something?" came Elliot's voice from down the hall. His footsteps were coming towards the bedroom.

Olivia could no longer not breathe in the scent of the chloroform, and as she did her body slowly drooped in White's arms, her vision fading in and out and the last thing she heard was White's voice.

"Good night Olivia…"

* * *

Elliot was walking towards Olivia's room, he swore she'd said something but now she wasn't answering. "Liv?" he asked as he went down the hall. He heard something coming from Olivia's room, and then it was gone. He opened her bedroom door and saw Olivia laying on the floor on her back.

"Olivia!" he yelled, probably loud enough to alert the people on the same floor. Walls in these apartments seemed paper thin, and he couldn't believe he hadn't heard any struggle going on in her bedroom. He looked down and saw the chloroformed cloth sitting beside Olivia's body on the floor, "Shit.." he tapped her slightly on the face. "Come on Liv…wake up," he said softly.

"Olivia? Elliot?" came Loretta's voice. Her footsteps were followed by more then just her own though and she stepped into the bedroom followed by Joanna.

Elliot looked up at the two women's very concerned faces, "One of you please call an ambulance.."

Loretta nodded and quickly walked back the other way to get Olivia's phone, but Joanna stayed in the room and came over to them. "What happened?" she asked him, her voice full of concern.

He glanced at the chloroform, causing Joanna to also look.

"Oh my…who did this?" she asked next.

Elliot could only shake his head, "I really don't know…" He looked up hearing the sounds ambulance sirens, he'd never seen one come that quickly before, which made him guess Loretta told them it was a cop who'd been found. He picked Olivia up in his arms, careful to not touch her injured arm, he already knew someone would have to carry her down the first flight of stairs since the elevator wouldn't be fixed for a while.

Once he'd gotten her down the steps, the paramedics were just beginning to head up, they nodded, having seen Elliot and Olivia before on cases and led Elliot outside to the ambulance. He quickly decided he was going with her, and Joanna had come out of the building holding Steven in her arms a few moments later, saying she was going to come in with Loretta later. He nodded at her and the doors to the ambulance closed, taking them off to the hospital.

* * *

**Yah-huh, I finally showed White's face, I bet you've all been waiting for him to actually do something eh? I hope that you don't all get sent to the hospital from laughing too hard at Elliot's mishap with a four-year-old, Kelly told me it could happen! I need my reviewers! Get yourself an at-home oxygen tank, or I'll be very unhappy! And I'm on Spring Break, so I can probably update more quickly than I usually do, I realize I've been getting a little slow with my updates. -Kay**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Let's just pretend they're mine for right now, and not like I went off and stole them or anything of that sort.. Because I didn't steal them you know, I'm only borrowing them.

**A/N**: I want to thank my reviewers, beckahmarie2, SVU101(Even with your ugly threats to make me update more quickly), Kelly of the midnight dawn, onetreefan, Shawnee89, shakeahand55, princesspup, TV Angel 711, Color Esperanza, SVUcoffeejunkies, tamasit1, Neela149, and Cold Case Chick!

**Last Chapter**:

_He glanced at the chloroform, causing Joanna to also look._

"_Oh my…who did this?" she asked next._

_Elliot could only shake his head, "I really don't know…" He looked up hearing the sounds ambulance sirens, he'd never seen one come that quickly before, which made him guess Loretta told them it was a cop who'd been found. He picked Olivia up in his arms, careful to not touch her injured arm, he already knew someone would have to carry her down the first flight of stairs since the elevator wouldn't be fixed for a while._

_Once he'd gotten her down the steps, the paramedics were just beginning to head up, they nodded, having seen Elliot and Olivia before on cases and led Elliot outside to the ambulance. He quickly decided he was going with her, and Joanna had come out of the building holding Steven in her arms a few moments later, saying she was going to come in with Loretta later. He nodded at her and the doors to the ambulance closed, taking them off to the hospital._

**Chapter 9**:

Elliot sighed, sitting next to Olivia's hospital bed as she laid peacefully on it, still unconscious from the chloroform. At the moment he was mentally kicking himself for not hearing anything going on in Olivia's bedroom when he was just down the hall from her. He wished she would wake up, just so he could know who it was who did this to her, she'd been out like a light for an hour now.

"Um.. Knock knock.." came Loretta's voice from the doorway to Olivia's hospital room.

Elliot smiled at the woman, "Go ahead and come in."

Loretta returned Elliot's smile and sat down in another chair next to him. "I might as well ask before Joanna comes in with Steven…" she started talking. "You and Olivia…do you like her a lot?" she asked him.

Elliot tried to hide the surprised expression that crossed his faced at Loretta's question, but she seemed to notice it anyways.

"I'm not trying to be nosy or anything," she said. "It's just that, in the passed few months, I never actually saw her quite so happy at home before, and it seems like that could all be your doing Elliot," Loretta explained.

"She's been that happy?" he asked, slightly surprised once again.

Loretta smiled at Elliot's unknowing attitude. "Are you blind?" she asked him. "She's happier than I am when I can actually find my meds in the medicine cabinet."

Elliot tried not to laugh at the older woman's analogy. "Well then…to answer your question," he began. "I do like Olivia a lot.." he said, and then looked down at her resting form. "I love her," he whispered to Loretta.

"I thought as much…" the older woman stated in acknowledgement. "You know…Olivia might have a hard time expressing her feelings, but I know she really does care about you," she told him.

Elliot raised an eyebrow at the woman curiously, "How do you know that?"

Loretta smiled knowingly, "Because dear, Olivia doesn't smile that big for just any man."

He was about to respond when he heard a knock at the door, he wondered how many people would be allowed in before hospital staff decided to kick some out.

"Incoming!" came Joanna's voice as she walked in with Steven.

"Oh here we go," Loretta said, laughing lightly as Steven and his mother came in. She saw the soda Steven was shaking in his hands, but merely passed it off as something all children liked to do.

Steven went up to Olivia's hospital bed and sat down on it next to her, straight across from Elliot. All eyes seemed to be on him, and no one noticed the brown eyes behind him that seemed to open up.

"Hey there buddy," Elliot said to Steven.

Steven was grinning a toothy smile at Elliot at the moment.

Joanna looked at her son's expression, easily noticing the impish look that he always got. "Steven.." she warned, "You better be nice to Elliot."

"I'm good!" Steven said as he stood up. He offered Elliot the soda that he was holding, "I can't get it open," he said to him, pouting a little.

"I think I can do that," Elliot said, taking the soda from Steven. He opened it, only to be sprayed in the face by Dr. Pepper soda. He blinked his eyes, more than just a little surprised, which earned laughs not only from Steven, but from the person behind him, causing everyone to look.

Olivia smiled faintly as all eyes moved towards her. "I don't know Elliot, I think Steven may not be your biggest fan though," she said softly, her voice a little ragged.

The comment caused everyone in the room except for Steven to laugh, who simply didn't understand the joke.

Steven in turn, got back onto Olivia's bed and gave her a big hug. He didn't seem to want to let go of her either.

"Nice to see you again cutie," Olivia said to Steven and smiled at the little boy.

"Steven sweetie, let Olivia breathe," Joanna told her son, attempting to pick him up from his hold on Olivia.

Steven clung to Olivia's waist, "I dun wanna go!" Steven whined. "I wanna stay with 'Livia!"

Elliot couldn't help but think it was cute how much the little boy seemed to like Olivia. He always knew she was great with kids, this just seemed to make it all the more believable.

"It's too late for you to even be up baby, come on," Joanna finally coaxed her son off of Olivia's bed. She gave Olivia a warm smile, "Feel better soon Olivia, I'm going to put this little rascal to bed."

"Thanks Joanna.. See you," Olivia said to the other woman, seeming to finally get her voice back to normal.

Loretta smiled at Olivia, but noticed the younger woman's half-assed attempted at trying to seem less exhausted than she really was, "I think I'll take my leave too." She stood up from her seat and walked over to Olivia, giving her a small kiss on the forehead, "I'll see you soon hon."

"Good night Loretta.." Olivia replied, thankful that her room was clearing for her and Elliot.

Elliot looked at his partner after pulling off the shirt he had on over his white t-shirt and wiping the soda off his face. He smirked at the amused look Olivia was staring at him with, "Yeah, it was real funny Liv."

Olivia just let out another laugh at her partner's expense. "It actually was really funny, you're losing the battle of love to a four-year-old Elliot, shame on you," she said with a grin.

"Ha ha.. Very funny," he said smirking.

"Come on… get over here, I'm tired," Olivia said to him, a small smile on her lips as she moved over on the hospital bed.

Elliot grinned at Olivia and stood up, moving over to the bed and laying down next to her. "This is like dejavu from when we first started our relationship," he told her.

Olivia laughed and laid her head down on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. "I think you're right," she replied, closing her eyes and attempting but failing at stifling a yawn.

"Go ahead and sleep," he told her. "We can talk tomorrow, it's been a long day," he suggested.

Olivia didn't need much coaxing to go to sleep, and she quickly fell into her own world of dreams, or in this case, nightmares.

* * *

"_Good night Olivia.._"

* * *

Elliot's eyes quickly started open as he heard the erratic breathing and the erratic beating of her heart. "Olivia, Olivia wake up," he said softly. He ran one hand across the side of her face, "Olivia, it's okay, wake up.."

Olivia sat up quickly from feeling the hand that was touching her face, she was breathing hard and quickly trying to pull away from whoever it was she was next to.

"Olivia, Liv it's okay," he said and stopped trying to calm her down or hold her closer to him.

Olivia turned her face to look at Elliot. She looked at him apologetically but didn't move any closer to him, not for comfort, not for anything. Instead she simply looked down at the sheets of the hospital bed, trying not to look as freaked out as she knew she felt. She knew she was failing miserably at her attempts too.

"Olivia.." Elliot said softly. He looked at her with only concern and love, but he knew that whatever had happened to her in her bedroom was what she'd dreamt about. "Who was it Olivia?" he asked her, moving so that he sat beside her once more.

"He was…" Olivia began. She frowned, still staring down at the bed instead of into her partners eyes. She moved quickly, sitting on his lap and wrapping her legs around her waist and laying her head on his chest.

Elliot tried not to seem surprised at her sudden actions, but left it alone, getting the feeling he knew exactly who it was that had been in that room and chloroformed her. He wrapped his arms around Olivia in a tight hug, "Who was it Liv?"

Olivia couldn't be sure if it was actually White himself who scared her, or if it was all of the things going on in the passed few days. Her apartment getting torn apart, then her apartment being suddenly cleaned anew, a dead body in her own bed, the elevator incident, White being out of prison, Sarah being kidnapped by Jim, White… White being in her apartment…White drugging her after telling her not to go anywhere alone. She shivered slightly, even while in Elliot's arms it was all of those things combined that were making all of this so real and so scary. "White…" she whispered to her partner.

Elliot just nodded at Olivia, just so that she knew he heard her. His eyes drifted to the doorway to see John standing there, then his eyes drifted to the clock on the wall, it was 9:00 AM. He hadn't realized that either he or Olivia had slept quite so long, they had fallen asleep sometime near 10:00 PM, he in fact couldn't remember the last time he'd slept more than 10 hours, but he shrugged it off.

John didn't say anything, but he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Elliot and Olivia. He could be a softie when it came to Olivia Benson, something that not even he could figure out why. He gave her a small smile when she opened her eyes to look at him, "Hey, doesn't the Munchkin get a hug too?" he asked jokingly, he was glad he'd produced a smile from her lips from that.

"Of course John," she said smiling, and quickly she released herself from Elliot's arms and moved to give John a quick hug.

"Hey, I have enough trouble trying to keep my girlfriend with a four-year-old shin-kicking-soda-sprayer flirt, I don't need you trying to steal her too," Elliot said with a grin.

Olivia laughed lightly at Elliot's joke.

John only looked confused, "A shin-kicking-soda-spraying four-year-old flirt?" he questioned the other detective. "You mean the government is using children to stop--"

"John!" Olivia groaned and began laughing as they ended their hug.

John grinned at Olivia, "You didn't even let me get to the good part."

"Good part?" Elliot asked. "Munch you never have good parts to your government conspiracies," he told him.

"Not true, I always have good parts to my facts," John told them, smirking.

Olivia was just glad that the two were trying to make her feel better with a few good laughs. So far it seemed to be working, she hadn't really thought much about anything else while the two of them were making her laugh. She hadn't noticed Elliot mouth the word 'White' to John, either that or she chose to ignore it.

"Well, well, well, Detective Benson," came a woman's voice who was walking into the room.

Olivia smirked, immediately knowing who it was that was coming in. "Nice to see you again Dr. Petoia," she greeted her doctor.

Dr. Petoia rolled her eyes at the Detective. "You know, when they called me down here and said I had a patient here for the second time in the passed few days, I should have known they meant you," she shook her head as she walked up to the hospital bed with the three detectives sitting down on it. "Can't keep yourself out of trouble, can you Detective Benson?" she said with a grin.

"That's just not Benson's style," Fin said as he walked in behind Dr. Petoia.

Olivia grinned, "It's not any of our styles Fin."

Dr. Petoia smiled at Olivia, "Well, I guess I can't really say you did this to yourself, so I won't hold this one against you."

"Oh, well I guess I should be thanking you for that then," Olivia replied with a grin.

"I should think so, considering the nice run out into the middle traffic you did yesterday, and the police raid--"

Olivia laughed, "Okay, okay, I get the idea."

Dr. Petoia smirked at Olivia, "Well good then, just do me _one _small favor before I discharge you."

"What's that?" Olivia asked.

"Stop coming to the hospital, I'm getting tired of seeing your name on my list of patients," Dr. Petoia said with a small smile playing on her lips.

Olivia smirked, "No promises."

Dr. Petoia rolled her eyes again at Olivia but smiled nonetheless. "New York's finest are a bunch of crazy sons of bitches," she said and handed Olivia the discharge papers. "I'll see you, well, probably sooner than I'd like to Detective Benson."

"Well.. Let's go back to--"

Elliot looked at Olivia, "_YOU_, are going back to my apartment while the rest of us figure out this case Olivia," he said to her as they got off the hospital bed.

"No way, I am NOT--"

"Don't even bother Liv, I'm not giving you a choice," Elliot said to her.

Olivia glared at him, "And I'm not giving you a choice to give me a choice."

Fin grinned at his partner, "This should be good.." he whispered.

"I got twenty that says Olivia wins.." John replied to his partner.

Fin smirked, "You're on."

"I'm going back to the precinct," Olivia said to Elliot, ignoring the looks that people were giving them all as they walked out of the hospital.

Elliot shook his head at his partner, "I don't think so, you need to rest Olivia."

"Rest!" she yelled at him. "Elliot I'm not going to REST," she yelled next.

Elliot stared at her for a moment, not exactly sure how to respond to what she said. "Olivia.." he started to say.

"Do you have ANY idea Elliot?" she stared at him now. "I can't rest El.." she whispered to him. She ignored the fact he wrapped his arms around her, "I can't go alone.."

Elliot closed his eyes for a second and then nodded. "Fine…you can come back to the precinct, but we're leaving early tonight," he said to her.

Olivia simply nodded.

"Damn it Munch!" Fin said and kicked the ground with his shoe.

Olivia and Elliot turned to look at the two partners where Fin was handing John twenty dollars.

"Serves you right Fin, agreeing to bet on Elliot and me like that," Olivia said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get back to the house," Fin said rolling his eyes. They all got into the squad car that John and Fin brought and left for the precinct.

* * *

**So yup, nothing big really happened here. Just one of those in-between chapters you all know and love, I'll get more into things next chapter. And by the way, I'll be starting that next chapter tonight, so I might have it up tomorrow or something like that! -Kay**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Let's just pretend they're mine for right now, and not like I went off and stole them or anything of that sort.. Because I didn't steal them you know, I'm only borrowing them.

**A/N**: I want to thank my reviewers, TV Angel 711, SVU101, onetreefan, RoninSenshi, Cold Case Chick, Dramawitsvu17, Kelly of the midnight dawn, princesspup, beckahmarie2, shakeahand55, Color Esperanza, liviafan1, MariskaRose, and BensonStablerFan2006.

**Last Chapter**:

"_Damn it Munch!" Fin said and kicked the ground with his shoe._

_Olivia and Elliot turned to look at the two partners where Fin was handing John twenty dollars._

"_Serves you right Fin, agreeing to bet on Elliot and me like that," Olivia said with a smirk._

"_Yeah, yeah, let's just get back to the house," Fin said rolling his eyes. They all got into the squad car that John and Fin brought and left for the precinct._

**Chapter 10**:

Olivia stared down at her paperwork, she was trying her best to avoid all the stares that she'd been receiving since they had gotten back to the precinct. It wasn't helping her any that a few of the uniforms hadn't realized that when they were setting up the evidence board, they shouldn't have put her picture up on it as a potential victim. The only purpose that was serving now was to bring forth a bunch of whispers and stares, even after the picture was removed by their captain.

Elliot bit his bottom lip as he watched all of the people who were staring at Olivia. He could see how bothersome it was for his partner and he decided he needed to do something, so he finally stood up. "Maybe all of you should try focusing your attention on something _other_ than Detective Benson, I'm almost positive she doesn't appreciate your stares, and maybe we could actually get somewhere on our cases," he shouted to them all.

A few mumbled apologies quickly followed Elliot's speech and everyone was quickly turned away and going back to whatever business they were supposed to be attending to.

"Thank you.." Olivia said to her partner as he sat back down in his seat. She cast him a small and fake smile, barely able to hide how exhausted she was from everything going on, and barely able to hide her annoyance with all of the people in the squad room.

"You're wel--" Elliot had started to say, but he gave an odd look at something behind his partner.

Olivia stared at Elliot's face, and then followed his eyes which were now staring beside her. She immediately found herself staring into the black and brown eyes of a German Shepard dog. She stared strangely at the dog that was staring back at her until it's front paws moved up into a begging position and the dog allowed it's tongue to hang from the side of it's mouth.

Elliot was trying not to laugh at Olivia's face as she stared at the dog.

"What's up Callie, found a friend did you?" a uniformed officer said as she walked up behind the dog and Olivia.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at how adorable the dog was. She raised her good arm and scratched the dog on the side of the face, and in reaction the dog began trying to lick her hand, which made her laugh lightly. "Cute dog, but why's she here?" she asked the officer who came up behind her.

"Police dog," was the woman's reply.

"Seems a little carefree for a member of K-9 crew," John said as he came up by Elliot.

The woman nodded, "Exactly the problem, Callie isn't exactly training properly, we're actually trying to find someone for her to stay with, preferably a cop," she explained.

Olivia smirked at the dog, "Ah…so we have the rejected doggie here now do we?" she asked jokingly as she scratched the top of Callie's head.

The dog just left it's tongue out the side of it's mouth, happily enjoying the treatment it was getting from Olivia.

"I guess you could call her that," the woman replied. She smiled at Olivia, "She seems to like you though, do you like dogs?" she asked.

Olivia looked up at the woman with an eyebrow quirked up, "They're… cute."

John smirked, "I think she's trying to con you into taking the dog Benson."

"Oh…" Olivia said, and she looked up at the woman. "I couldn't do that.." she said to her.

"But why not?" the woman asked. "You like dogs, I can already tell," she told Olivia.

Olivia stared at the woman strangely when she said that. "And how exactly can you already tell I like dogs?" she asked her, slightly curious to woman's thoughts.

"Simple," the woman began. "One, even though you're talking to me, you're still scratching Callie's head," she explained.

Olivia blinked for a moment and then looked down at her hand, quickly retracting it from the dogs head, which earned a pout as the dog laid down by her feet.

"Two," the woman began next. "You haven't _denied_ liking dogs yet."

That one caused John and Elliot to start laughing out loud.

Olivia rolled her eyes at the other two detectives, "Okay, okay, you've got me." She smirked slightly, "I like dogs, but I don't have the time to take care of one."

"Come on Olivia, take the demonic little fleabag," John said to her, grinning from ear to ear.

"I know you know you know you want to do it," the woman said in an interesting attempt to get Olivia to agree.

John smirked at the woman, "Oh that was good."

Olivia simply rolled her eyes as Elliot started laughing.

"You know I know you know you know you want to," the woman said next, smiling ever so sweetly.

Elliot and John burst out laughing at the woman.

Olivia grinned at the woman's attempt, then she looked to Elliot for his thoughts on the hole thing.

"Go for it Liv, I know you know you whatever.." he said with a grin.

Olivia rolled her eyes, then looked back to the dog at her feet who seemed to be staring at her with the cutest puppy-dog eyes she had ever seen. "Okay! Okay, I'll take her," she said, letting out a small laugh.

The woman grinned, "Perfect!" She pulled some paper out and handed it to Olivia, "You just have to sign that and Callie is all yours, and you have no idea how thankful I am to you."

Olivia smiled and grabbed a pen from the holder in-between hers and Elliot's desk, then glanced over the sheet before she signed her name. "There you go," she said, handing the form back to the woman.

"Thanks again detective," the woman said and handed Olivia a leash. "She doesn't exactly need it, she'll walk right along with you, but in case you prefer it," she told her.

"Okay then," Olivia replied, trying not to laugh at the looks she was getting once more.

The woman grinned and gave Callie a pat on the head, "Have fun pup." She gave Olivia another smile before taking the form and heading back out of the squad room.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the fact the dog didn't bother to think it would be going back with the woman. She looked over at the clock, it was only 5pm. She couldn't imagine her captain would honestly want a dog in his squad room, "Maybe I should head back to your apartment Elliot."

"Right, you have to stay with me with that dog," he said with a smirk. "Okay, I'll take you back, you'll need to get food and… stuff for her," he stated.

"Oh, now this is cute, Benson and Stabler get to take care of a doggie together," John said with a grin planted on his face. "You know, usually a couple moves in completely together before taking the pet step," he said and laughed as Elliot sent him a death glare. He grinned when he saw Olivia grinning back at him.

Elliot simply rolled his eyes at the two, "Okay, okay, I'll go tell the captain we're cutting out early."

Olivia smirked and then looked down at the dog who got back up on all fours. "Well Callie, at least you're cute," she said and smiled as she gave the dog another scratch on the top of the head.

"Big bad Benson has a soft spot for dogs, eh?" Fin said as he walked over to Olivia and the dog.

Callie turned her head and tilted it to the side while looking at Fin. Her tongue flopped out of her mouth and licked Fin's hand a few times.

Fin gave a slightly disgusted look to the dog, "That's just gross Olivia."

The comment caused both Olivia and John to laugh and Callie to wag her tail happily at the sudden excitement.

"Aw, but Fin, I think Callie likes you," Olivia said, smirking slightly at Fin and making John laugh again.

"Cute Olivia, but we'll see how you feel with dog slobber all over you," Fin replied as he wiped his hand off on his pants to get the dog slobber off from where Callie licked him.

Olivia grinned, "I have no germ issues with dog slobber." She bent over and put her face next to Callie's, receiving a lick to the side of her face. She gave the dog a quick pat on the head and sat back up, "See? No problems for me."

John smirked at Olivia's performance while Fin gave another disgusted look. "That's just wrong Olivia," he said. "Leave it on there and let Stabler give you a kiss," he then said, making Olivia and John start laughing as Olivia wiped the slobber off her face.

"Right, let's get the dog back to my apartment," Elliot said as he walked back over and grabbed his jacket.

"Sounds good to me," Olivia replied. She looked at the leash on her desk and grabbed hold of it, then looked back down at Callie. "You don't need this thing, do you Cal?" she asked the dog playfully.

Callie wagged her tail at Olivia and barked, which made Olivia laugh.

"Right, no leash, got it," she said with a smirk. She managed to pull on her jacket over the sling without help for once and her and Elliot left the squad room with Callie in tow. "Elliot, we do have _one_ problem.."

"What's that?" he asked as they got in the elevator and Callie sat down in-between them as they went down.

Olivia smirked at the dog, then looked back up at Elliot. "I _still_ don't have any clothes to go to your apartment with," she told him.

Elliot smiled, "Sure you do," he said to her. He grinned at the look she gave him, "Loretta and Joanna did you the favor of packing about a months worth of clothes for you and dropping them off to me earlier."

"Really?" she asked, slightly surprised. "Well.. Thanks," she then said and smiled at Elliot. She was a bit grateful that she wouldn't have to go back to her apartment any time soon.

"No problem, by the way, has anyone told Steven the term, highly illegal?" he asked her as they stepped out of the elevator with Callie following obediently.

Olivia raised her eyebrow inquisitively at Elliot, "You try and explain the term highly illegal to him and see how far that gets you, aside from another kick to the shin," she said with a smirk.

Elliot grinned, "Okay, fair enough." He grinned at Olivia as they walked outside, "I'd like my shins to last a little longer anyways."

"Now that we've settled that, let's get our little follower some food and 'stuff' as you put it," Olivia said with a grin.

"Yes yes, let's," Elliot said smirking at her mocking him.

* * *

It wasn't too long later that they both arrived back at Elliot's apartment with the dog beside them. Olivia grinned at Elliot as he was holding the bag of dog food, "Putting those muscles to good use now, aren't you?"

Elliot smirked as they got into the elevator of his apartment, "I could think of a few other ways to put them to good use."

"Looking for another shower?" Olivia asked with a grin perched upon her lips.

"Depends," he said. "Does the shower include you?" he asked next.

Olivia laughed lightly, "Perhaps."

Elliot smirked again, "Maybe later, Cragen said he needed me back at the precinct later," he told her. "Are you coming back with me?" he asked her.

"I don't think so…" she said and looked down at the dog at their feet as they stepped out of the elevator and onto Elliot's floor. "I'll just stay here, if that's okay with you?"

Elliot just smiled, "It's fine by me, I figured you might want to, I told the captain you might not stick around."

Olivia returned his smile, "Thanks." She watched as he managed to unlock his apartment door with the dog food still in his arms and rolled her eyes. "That probably would have been easier if you had just put it down," she told him.

"I'm sure it would have, but then I wouldn't have wanted to pick it back up," he replied with a grin as they both went inside along with Callie who was still being completely obedient and walking with them.

"I don't get it," Olivia said as she looked down at Callie. "She seems perfectly obedient to me," she said and squatted down next to the dog after putting the bags down she was holding with her good arm. She reached out and pet Callie gently on the side of the head.

Elliot shrugged slightly in response to what Olivia said to him. "Well, her faults gave you a new friend, so who cares?" he asked her.

Olivia smirked, "Right." She picked out the two metallic bowls from the bad and walked into Elliot's kitchen, placing one on the floor and filling the other with water before she placed it next to the other one. "How about the dog food sparky?" she said, grinning at Elliot.

"Got it," Elliot replied and carted the dog food into the kitchen. He put the bag down on the floor by the bowl and opened the corner of it before pulling out a cup and filling the empty bowl with dog food. He tossed the cup back into the bag so they could keep using it for that, "I should go back to work."

Olivia smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips, "Plan to come back late or soon?" she asked him.

Elliot smiled back and returned Olivia's kiss, "I'll try for sooner than soon, how's that?"

"Sounds perfect," she replied and gave him a quick one-armed hug. "I'll see you later," she said and watched as he walked back out the door of the apartment.

* * *

**I'll try to write more soon, but I have a lot of things to go through in the next few days. Thanks everyone for the reviews and all that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Still only borrowing…

**A/N**: I want to thank my reviewers, shakeahand55, RoninSenshi, beckahmarie2, SVU101, onetreefan, tamasit1, TV Angel 711, Color Esperanza, Cold Case Chick, BensonStablerFan2006, Who-will-change-the-world, princesspup, and Kelly of the midnight dawn.

**Last Chapter**:

"_Got it," Elliot replied and carted the dog food into the kitchen. He put the bag down on the floor by the bowl and opened the corner of it before pulling out a cup and filling the empty bowl with dog food. He tossed the cup back into the bag so they could keep using it for that, "I should go back to work."_

_Olivia smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips, "Plan to come back late or soon?" she asked him._

_Elliot smiled back and returned Olivia's kiss, "I'll try for sooner than soon, how's that?"_

"_Sounds perfect," she replied and gave him a quick one-armed hug. "I'll see you later," she said and watched as he walked back out the door of the apartment._

**Chapter 11**:

Olivia yawned and sat up on the couch as she heard Elliot's phone ringing. She looked towards her feet at the other end of the couch and smirked at the sight of Callie who was curled up between her legs with her head resting on her knee. She held in a laugh as she removed her leg from under the dog's head and Callie hardly noticed and went back to sleeping soundly.

She grabbed hold of the phone and looked at the number displayed, it was Elliot's cell phone. She quickly answered it, "What's up Stabler?" she asked, hardly hiding the fact she had just woken up.

"_Gee Olivia, you sound so thrilled to have me calling._"

Olivia laughed lightly, "Of course, talking to you doesn't make me happy at all, I get overly bored and start wishing for buff sailors to take me away and bring to life all of my female fantasies."

"_That's cute Liv, but you know I used to be in the Marines, I could just take out my old uniform later._"

"Oh really now?" she asked playfully. "Well is this Marine Man coming back soon or should I take a shower now all by my lonesome?" she asked, knowing that if anyone else was around, there was no way he'd be able to hold a straight conversation with her much longer.

"_I think you'll have to take it on your own, sorry Liv._"

She quickly hid her disappointment from her voice but not her face, "Oh well, I'm sure I can amuse myself anyways." She smirked trying to imagine his face at the moment, it always took him a few moments to comprehend anything sexual that she may have implied with her statements.

"_Okay, I get it this time, real funny Olivia._"

Olivia just grinned, knowing he didn't fully get it yet.

"_WOAH! Wait, Olivia!_"

Olivia had to hold in a laugh, "Time for my shower El." She couldn't help it anymore, "All alone…" she grinned. "With nobody else in there to amuse be aside from myself.." she wondered just how much more it would take to get him to come back. "I'm sure there's lots of different positions for one woman to try out by herself… without anyone else."

"_You know what, you are one conniving and evil woman Olivia Benson._"

She just grinned, knowing full well what he'd say next.

"_I'll be there in ten minutes._"

"Perfect, I'll be waiting in the shower," she said, hardly able to suppress the laugh that was threatening to lapse from her mouth at this point. She turned Elliot's phone off and put it back on the hook on the side table next to the couch she was on. She smiled and gave Callie a pat on the head, "I think I need to finally pull this sling off for my shower, I can't stand it anymore."

Callie merely tilted her head to the side and licked Olivia's hand once again before laying her head back down on the couch for her doggie slumber.

Olivia couldn't help but love the dog already. She shook her head at being a softie for the furball on fours and quickly released the clip on her sling, managing to get some movement back in her arm finally. She got to her feet, carefully removing her shirt as she made her way into the bathroom and then turned the water on to warm so it could run before she got in.

After dropping her bra to the floor as well she removed the bottom of her wardrobe and finally stepped into the warm water of Elliot's shower. She figured he'd probably be there any minute now since it took her long enough to get in with the injured shoulder. She closed her eyes, attempting to relax slightly under the water as her arm felt slightly better under the warm liquid. She smirked slightly as she heard Callie barking, 'Elliot's going to love that,' she thought to herself until she noticed Callie's barking wasn't stopping.

Quickly her good arm reached out and shut the shower off and she pulled the curtains aside to grab her clothes which had her gun holstered to them still. She quickly retracted her arm at seeing Richard White standing on the other side of the shower curtain and back into the shower and up against the wall.

"What's the matter Olivia?" White asked as he moved into the shower with the gun pointed at Olivia's head. He smirked at her and moved so he was right up against her, holding her against the wall with his body. "Lover-boy isn't in the other room to keep you safe this time is he?"

"Go to hell you bastard," she replied before kneeing him in the groin. She jumped over the side of the tub, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her, ignoring the pain in her arm as she was moving it. It didn't take long before she bolted out of the bathroom door and into Elliot's living room. She took a look around, attempting to find Callie, but she only heard pawing and barking at the front door. She ran to the door and opened it as White ran into the living room behind her, she felt a tug on her foot which brought her crashing down to the floor.

White smirked as he pulled her to the floor and then sat on her stomach, holding down her bad arm. "Do you like it rough Olivia?" he asked her, loving the look of pain shooting through her face. His eyes widened when he felt a sharp pain in his one arm that was being used to hold Olivia down and he realized the dog had bit him.

"Hey! Somebody help her!" came a voice from the hallway of Elliot's floor.

"Shit.." White muttered and quickly got off of Olivia before running out the door of the apartment and pushing down the teenaged boy who had called for help.

Olivia let out a deep breath and sat up, holding the towel tight against her body and moving into a sitting position against the wall of the living room. She bit her lower lip, ignoring the couple of people who were now in front of her, trying to make sure that she was okay. She simply closed her eyes, the grip on her towel tightening as Callie simply laid down in front of her protectively, growling at the few people trying to help.

Elliot walked into his open apartment quickly at hearing the growling of Callie only to see three people backing away from the dog.

"Detective Stabler, someone attacked her," the teenaged boy explained as he saw Elliot coming towards them.

Elliot nodded at the teenager, "Okay…thanks Joey, wait outside… I need to talk to her." He watched the couple people quickly scatter from his apartment and then looked down at Callie who sat up and moved away. "Liv…" he said, sitting down beside her against the wall after shutting the door to his apartment. He wondered how he hadn't seen anyone run passed him or anything of that sort before he came in.

Olivia shook her head and stood up, running back towards the bathroom and pulling her clothes from the floor. She ignored Elliot and the pain shooting through her arm as she used both arms to put her clothes back on. Once she managed to get it all back on she felt Elliot's arms wrap around her body, she tensed up for a moment before finally relaxing.

"Liv, it's okay…you're okay.." he said, holding her as close to him as possible.

"Elliot…I just.." she closed her eyes, her hands gripping Elliot's shirt as tightly as possible. "I thought… I couldn't.. I wasn't.."

Elliot frowned slightly at Olivia's inability to form any coherent sentence, and he knew she just didn't want to cry. "Just let it out Liv… no one's going to think any less of you for it, I'm not going to think less of you," he told her quietly.

Olivia shook her head, the tears overflowing her eyes from everything going on. She couldn't hold any of it in anymore, she finally let the salty tears cascade down her cheeks as she buried her head into Elliot's shoulder even as he picked her up in his arms.

Elliot walked out of the bathroom with her, bringing her over to the couch and sitting down carefully before removing the hand that he had used to hold her legs up and wrapping it around her with his other arm in a soothing hug.

"I can't take it anymore Elliot.." she mumbled out between the sobs as her fists clenched Elliot's shirt in their tight grip.

"I know.." he replied, not wanting her to stop until she'd finally gotten it all out. He knew how hard it could be to hold it all in, and once she got it out she could feel a lot better about it all, or at least a little bit until they stopped Richard White and Jim Winslow so that she and anyone else was safe.

Olivia's knuckles grew white with her grip as she began to speak again. "I just thought.." she began quietly.

Elliot knew exactly what she must have thought, he realized now that Olivia had not only been in a towel, but she had been dripping wet. She had been in the shower when White surprised her, he realized quickly that she must have thought it was him who had come into the apartment and not White. "You thought it was me.." he finished for her, but the thought crossed his mind, 'was it White, or was it Jim Winslow?' he asked himself.

"At first… but Callie didn't stop barking…" she mumbled out next, she managed to speak more clearly even as the tears kept flowing. "I tried to get my gun from my clothes.." she said next. "But he was right there… and I wasn't.. I didn't have any.." she once again couldn't seem to form the sentence she wanted to.

"You didn't have any what, Liv?" he asked her.

Her grip somehow managed to tighten on his shirt just as she thought she couldn't grip it any harder than she already was. "I wasn't… I wasn't…" she shook her head, "I didn't have anything on…"

Elliot stared at her for a minute. He realized that was what really shook her about all of this, which he knew to take as White was the one who had attacked her. It wasn't the fact that she was attacked again, it was the fact that White had attacked her while she was wearing nothing, she was bare in front of the man who was stalking her.

"He.." she started once again.

Elliot was scared for her for a second now, he wondered how far White had actually gotten.

"He was.." she finally opened her eyes, but she still didn't look into the eyes of her partner. She didn't know what she'd see in his eyes, and at the moment she wasn't sure she wanted to know, all that she knew was that she wanted to get all of this out now, get it all out of her system and out of her mind. "He was right up against me… so I just kicked him and ran out, grabbing a towel as fast as I could and wrapping it around me.."

Elliot just nodded, he'd taken victim's statements before…but this was different from taking a victim's statement. This was Olivia, this was his partner. This was the woman he loved, bawling her eyes out in his arms with a death grip on his shirt because she was so freaked out. This was the woman who everyone thought was fearless, the woman Sarah had called a hero not that long ago.

Olivia finally let out a huge breath, trying to calm herself down and managing to somewhat do so. "I heard Callie at the front door… so I went for the door and got it open.." she said quietly. Then she began again after another short breath, "White pulled my leg… pulled me down onto the floor and pinned me down.." Her eyes shifted to look at Callie who had laid down beside them on the couch, staring up at Olivia as she was curled up in a ball, "Callie bit him… and someone outside screamed for help… White ran off.."

"Feel a little better now..?" he asked, realizing she'd stopped crying.

"A little.." she admitted, laying her head back down on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "I want to sleep… please?" she asked him, she wasn't sure why exactly she had asked, she knew she could have just told him she wanted to sleep.

Elliot nodded, "Of course.." he replied. He didn't exactly want to leave her, but he knew he had to straighten out a few things with his neighbors as well and assure them Olivia was okay and just shaken up. He released his one arm from around her and placed it back under her legs as he stood up and carried her back towards the bedroom. He nodded his head at Callie, which the dog instantly knew as a sign to follow and then laid Olivia down on the bed, he smiled at her and then smirked as Callie quickly jumped up on the bed with Olivia and laid down, putting her head on Olivia's stomach protectively.

Olivia smiled faintly in return to Elliot's smile before letting exhaustion take over and closing her eyes, giving Callie a quick pat on the head before quickly falling asleep.

"Anyone comes in this room besides me Callie, bite them," he told the dog as he patted her on the head. He smirked as the dog licked his hand, seemingly understanding his words.

* * *

It was a little while later, Elliot had finally convinced his neighbors that Olivia was a shaken up but she was fine. He had recognized Joey as the same teenager Olivia had apparently made that great impression on the first night she'd spent the night at his apartment, that same night her apartment got torn apart. Joey had told him she'd winked at him before they went in the apartment, and it had taken Elliot all he could not to laugh as the boy tried not to blush as he told him. 

He walked back into the bedroom, and noticed Callie's head quickly perking up and staring at him before she sat up and moved towards the end of the bed by Olivia's feet to let him lay down. He couldn't help but smile at how smart the dog actually was before removing the clothes that he had worn to work and changing into a pair of sweatpants. He sat down on the bed, trying not to wake Olivia up as he did so, but failed at that as she opened her eyes to look at him. "Sorry Liv," he said as he snuck under the covers.

"No worries.." she mumbled out before scooting closer to him and laying her head down on his chest. She smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her and then closed her eyes again as she fell back to sleep, feeling a little more protected with both him and Callie.

Elliot just smiled back before going to sleep himself, still weary about what he'd have to tell his captain tomorrow. He already knew that no matter what, Olivia was going to be taken off the case, and she was probably going to get a detail whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**And so there's the chapter with some more action, which I was sure you guys were waiting for! Hope it was good, I'll write more as soon as I can get everything straightened out in the personal life. -Kay**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Once upon a time.. the characters were never mine.

**A/N**: I want to thank my reviewers, Kelly of the midnight dawn, shakeahand55, Dramawitsvu17, Shawnee89, TV Angel 711, MariskaRose, SVU101, princesspup, Caia, onetreefan, Cold Case Chick, tamasit1, Color Esperanza, Who-will-change-the-world, BensonStablerFan2006, CocaCola1052, and beckahmarie2.

**Last Chapter**:

_He walked back into the bedroom, and noticed Callie's head quickly perking up and staring at him before she sat up and moved towards the end of the bed by Olivia's feet to let him lay down. He couldn't help but smile at how smart the dog actually was before removing the clothes that he had worn to work and changing into a pair of sweatpants. He sat down on the bed, trying not to wake Olivia up as he did so, but failed at that as she opened her eyes to look at him. "Sorry Liv," he said as he snuck under the covers._

"_No worries.." she mumbled out before scooting closer to him and laying her head down on his chest. She smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her and then closed her eyes again as she fell back to sleep, feeling a little more protected with both him and Callie._

_Elliot just smiled back before going to sleep himself, still weary about what he'd have to tell his captain tomorrow. He already knew that no matter what, Olivia was going to be taken off the case, and she was probably going to get a detail whether she liked it or not._

**Chapter 12**:

Olivia sat at her desk in the squad room, Callie was laying down next to her as obedient as ever. She figured the dog would be fine considering she was trained as a member of the K-9 unit, not to mention she didn't have the heart to leave the dog alone in Elliot's apartment. She openly stared at the door to her captain's office in which her partner had gone and began to explain what had happened yesterday to her. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and jumped quickly up to her feet in surprise.

"Sorry Olivia," John said, feeling immediately bad for having surprised her like he did. "How are you holding up?" he asked, even though he should have known that she wouldn't actually tell him, she'd just say she was fine.

She smiled faintly at him, "I'm sure you can guess.."

John cocked an eyebrow at her answer. "I guess so… but that doesn't mean I wouldn't prefer to hear it from you," he told her.

"I'm fine John," she said, just to make him happy. She hadn't bothered to put the sling back on her arm this morning, she just decided to let her arm work on it's own, as much as Dr. Petoia probably wouldn't approve.

"I'll bet you are Olivia," he replied, smirking slightly. "You know I only ask because I do, oddly enough, care."

Olivia smiled at John for real this time, "Of course I know that, thanks." She looked back up when she heard the door to her captain's office open up to reveal Cragen standing there.

Cragen just waved Olivia over, seeing that she was already looking at him. He honestly didn't want to have to take her off the case, but he knew it was what he had to do. He moved back into his office and sat back down at his desk as she followed him in. "Olivia, I think you already know what I'm going to tell you.." he said to her.

"I'm off the case," she stated matter-of-factly.

"That, and you're getting a detail," he replied. He looked to Elliot who was standing next to Olivia, "Give me a second with your partner Elliot."

Elliot looked at his captain and then Olivia before opening the door to the office and stepping out.

"Olivia, sit.."

Olivia did as her captain told her and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

Cragen wasn't sure how to explain to her what it was he wanted to tell her, so he decided to just let it fly. "Liv, you know I'm not trying to piss you off by taking you off the case and assigning you a detail, don't you?" he asked her.

"I know," she replied, smiling slightly at him.

"Good.. because Olivia, you know as well as I do that this whole squad would do just about anything for you," he said next, trying to hold back a laugh at her surprised look. He knew the look was only because these words were coming from him and not someone else in the squad.

Olivia tilted her head slightly to the side, "Don.."

He just shook his head, "Let me finish."

"Okay.." she replied hesitantly.

"We're like a family Olivia, and I have to say, I couldn't imagine having a better woman to consider my daughter than you," he explained. He smiled at her, "I don't want anything happening to you if I can prevent it, and so far we've all been lucky."

Olivia bit her bottom lip lightly, but she couldn't help but to smile at the fact her captain considered her his daughter. She decided not to interrupt him again and let him continue.

Cragen just smirked that she didn't interrupt again. "I want you to take off for a few days Olivia, while we search for White," he then said, and knew he was going to receive a few words of unhappiness from her.

"Don, I.." she just shook her head. "I don't like the idea of sitting around an apartment all day with nothing to do.." she explained to him.

"I imagined you wouldn't," he said with a knowing smile.

Olivia just smirked, "Just let me do desk duty and I can live with that, but don't send me home, I won't leave the precinct unless I'm going home if that will make you feel better."

Cragen just grinned, "You should have been a lawyer Olivia," he said with a hint of amusement in the tone of his voice.

Olivia smiled, "Well, if I did that, I probably wouldn't have practiced so many convincing arguments on my boss that made me so... lawyer-like." She laughed lightly along with her captain.

"Okay, you can stay, but unless I send you somewhere, stay in the building," he said, giving in to what she wanted.

"Great, but Don?" she asked.

Cragen raised an eyebrow at her curiously, "What is it?"

Olivia scrunched up her nose slightly, "Do I already have a detail?" she asked next.

"Afraid not until tomorrow, why?"

"Well, I wanted to head home today and actually rest for once this week," she told him. "Do you mind? I do have Callie with me today anyways," she gave him a slightly hopeful look, but she had other things on her mind than heading home.

Cragen stared at her for a moment, thinking about it before nodding his head. "Go ahead, just stick with the dog, and until this is all done, do me a bigger favor and keep her with you even when you're coming here," he then said, smiling slightly at her.

Olivia smiled in return and stood up, "One more thing before I go," she said quietly.

"What is it?" he asked, slightly concerned about how quiet she got.

"Thank you," Olivia told him, keeping quiet still, but finally she got a little closer to her normal tone. "I really do appreciate how concerned everyone is Don," she smiled once more. "I couldn't have asked for a better father," she finally said before stepping out of his office quickly and walking back to her desk.

Cragen just blinked slightly at her words before smiling and shaking his head, more than a little happy she would have been happy to think of him as a father.

Olivia smiled at Elliot and snuck up behind him, leaning over his shoulder as he sat at his desk. She smirked that he was so enveloped in his paperwork he didn't notice her face right by his and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm going back to your place, I'm a little tired."

"Shit!" Elliot said and almost fell out of his seat. He rolled his eyes when John and Fin started laughing at him and then looked back at Olivia, "Want me to--"

"No, I'll be fine," she replied before he could even ask if she wanted him to come along.

Elliot nodded, "Be careful then."

Olivia smiled at him and nodded in return, "I'll sick Callie on anyone who looks threatening." She grinned as he just shook his head at her and smiled, then she managed to get her jacket on with her arms and motioned for Callie to follow her as she made her way towards the elevator.

"It's two now Liv, make sure you call me by five," he told her. "Just so I don't have to go insane, okay?" he asked quietly as he followed her and Callie to the elevator.

Olivia turned and looked at him while waiting for the elevator, "Relax El, I do have a detail," she told him.

Elliot sighed, "Alright, I get it."

"El," she said, placing her hand on the side of his face. "I promise I'll call you at six," she said and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before stepping inside the open elevator. She smiled at him and gave Callie a pat on the head as the doors closed.

Elliot just rolled his eyes at the doors of the elevator. 'Right Liv, you're being stalked and you tell me _not_ to worry,' he thought to himself before walking back to the squad room.

* * *

Olivia just groaned, it was nearing 4:00pm and none of her neighbors seemed to know where Jim Winslow and Sarah could have gone. She finally walked up to Jim's apartment itself, ducking underneath the police tape that blocked off the door as Callie followed behind her. "There's got to be something that says where he took Sarah," she mumbled. 

Callie tilted her head to the side and sat down in the middle of the living room, staring at Olivia.

"What's wrong Cal?" Olivia asked as she turned to look at Callie. She thought about it for a few seconds, "I wonder if you can catch scents, hrm Callie?" she asked more to herself.

Callie just let out a short bark.

Olivia smirked, "Let's find out, there must be something here that was Sarah's.." She moved into another room and blinked, there were a bunch of clothes thrown about. She picked up one of the only pieces of teenager's clothing, a denim skirt. 'Well, I doubt Jim was wearing this,' she thought to herself. "Come here Callie," she said as she squatted down.

She smiled as the dog padded over to her and sat down. "What do you think girl, can you find anything else that smells like this?" she asked her. She shook her head, knowing it probably wouldn't be Sarah she was brought to but some other items Sarah had, but anything that could help would do.

Callie sniffed the skirt, her ears perking up slightly. She looked around the room, her brown eyes searching for something before she got back on all fours and walked quickly down the hall of the apartment while sniffing the floor.

"Well.. I guess that's a good thing," Olivia said to herself as she quickly followed Callie into a room. She bit her bottom lip slightly at the fact Callie brought her to Sarah's actual bedroom. "Okay.. I guess that means you can follow scents," she said next and gave Callie a quick scratch behind the ears.

Callie gave another short bark towards Olivia before quickly leaving the room.

Olivia turned as the dog ran back out of the room, but quickly followed after her. She looked at Callie who was standing next to the wall in the hallway, sniffing at and pawing at it. "Callie, there's nothing there, it's a wall," she said, shaking her head and turning to walk away.

"What the--" she looked down as Callie bit down on the bottom of her pants. She watched the dog quickly go back to the same spot on the wall and paw at it again. She walked over to the wall and squatted down, studying it for a second. She quickly stood up, "Shit.." she mumbled out. She looked at the spot Callie had been pawing at and saw a small crack, "Okay.. I need to find something to pry this open.." she quickly ran back down the hall and tore open some of the drawers.

She shook her head, not finding anything useful before she looked over the the window, she took a short breath before going over to it and pulling off the curtains and taking the metal bar that held them over the window. It didn't take long before she ran back to the wall that Callie sat near and quickly jammed the end of the metal rod into the crack. It took a few minutes before she finally managed to open a door that was sealed shut and painted over. She tossed the rod down on the ground near some of the chipped pieces of the door and wall before stepping inside the room and giving Callie a quick pat on the head as she followed her.

Olivia looked around the room, there wasn't really much in there besides a mattress on the floor, a dresser filled with women's clothes, and a box of bottled water. She looked down at Callie, "Well, it was a good try Callie," she said, giving the dog another pat on the head. She turned back towards the door and her eyes widened at seeing White standing in the doorway.

"You don't seem happy to see me Olivia, I hope you don't make that bad attitude a permanent thing," White said, smiling at Olivia from the doorway.

* * *

**I'll start writing the next chapter soon guys, hope this one was good! -Kay**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: One night I wished upon a shooting star, thatI could own the SVU cast.Turns out it was just a plane.

**A/N**: I want to thank my reviewers, Color Esperanza, SVU101, Kelly of the midnight dawn, Dramawitsvu17, CocaCola1052, onetreefan, princesspup, beckahmarie2, RoninSenshi, TV Angel 711, BensonStablerFan2006, Who-will-change-the-world, MariskaRose, shakeahand55, Neela149, Cold Case Chick, and tamasit1.

**Last Chapter**:

_She shook her head, not finding anything useful before she looked over the the window, she took a short breath before going over to it and pulling off the curtains and taking the metal bar that held them over the window. It didn't take long before she ran back to the wall that Callie sat near and quickly jammed the end of the metal rod into the crack. It took a few minutes before she finally managed to open a door that was sealed shut and painted over. She tossed the rod down on the ground near some of the chipped pieces of the door and wall before stepping inside the room and giving Callie a quick pat on the head as she followed her._

_Olivia looked around the room, there wasn't really much in there besides a mattress on the floor, a dresser filled with women's clothes, and a box of bottled water. She looked down at Callie, "Well, it was a good try Callie," she said, giving the dog another pat on the head. She turned back towards the door and her eyes widened at seeing White standing in the doorway._

"_You don't seem happy to see me Olivia, I hope you don't make that bad attitude a permanent thing," White said, smiling at Olivia from the doorway._

**Chapter 13**:

Olivia took a step behind Callie as the dog began growling at White, "Where the hell is she Richard?" she asked, making sure to keep behind Callie as long as she could. "Where is Sarah?

White smirked, "You really want to know where she is Olivia?" he asked, clearly amused.

Olivia glared at him but didn't say a word.

"Fine, I'll show you." White turned his head to the side, "Bring her in Winslow."

Jim Winslow walked up next to White, shoving Sarah in front of him with a firm grip on the teenager's hair.

"Olivia!" Sarah yelled and tried to pull away from Jim.

"Shut up you stupid brat," Jim said to Sarah and kept his hold on her.

Olivia reached forward and took hold of Callie's collar, "Let her go Richard, you and I both know what you really want," she said.

White smirked once more, "I'll tell you what Olivia. He took a step towards her, ignoring the growls coming from the dog Olivia was holding onto. "Come with me, and we'll let Sarah go, refuse, and we'll just force you," he told her, grinning.

"Pervert!" Sarah yelled and kicked Jim Winslow in the groin.

Olivia took this chance to let Callie's collar go and the dog quickly leapt at White and knocked him to the ground. She quickly passed White and Jim, grabbing Sarah by the hand, "Come on Sarah!" she gave a quick whistle and Callie quickly followed her as she ran out of the apartment with Sarah in tow.

Sarah stopped running and fell down in the hall, "Olivia, I can't run!" she huffed out between heavy breaths. "I have athsma.."

"It's okay sweetie, go as fast as you can," Olivia told Sarah, helping her back to her feet. "Stay close to the dog, Sarah," she said next, and turned back Jim Winslow's apartment, taking her gun from its holster.

"But Olivia!"

Olivia didn't bother to turn, "Go Sarah, get to a pay phone, call 911!" She gave Callie a small push towards the stair-case and Callie quickly caught the gesture as Sarah and the dog went as quickly down the stair-case as Sarah's asthma allowed her to. She kept her gun aimed as she looked towards Jim's door and saw White appear, she didn't bother to waste time before firing a shot off at him and getting him in the stomach. She turned and saw Loretta standing at her door.

Loretta nodded, but not before pulling Olivia inside her apartment. "Stay here Olivia, I'm not letting you go back out there," she told the younger woman in front of her as she shut the door to her apartment.

Olivia smiled at Loretta, "I can't, I'm sorry, I need to make a quick exit before they figure out where I went." She gave the older woman a hug before running over towards the window and pulling it open, ignoring the pain from her shoulder from having worked it so much already today. She turned back to Loretta, "I'd stay in your bedroom and lock the door Loretta, at least for a little while."

"Be careful dear, don't go getting yourself hurt," Loretta told her before going into her bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

Olivia quickly slipped out of the window and onto the fire escape and began heading down as fast as she could. Just as she was nearing the bottom she looked up and saw Jim Winslow above her, "Shit," she muttered out before dropping the rest of the way to the ground and landing on her feet. She pulled her cell phone out and quickly hit the hot key for her partner's line at work.

* * *

Elliot couldn't help but to keep checking his watch. He knew Olivia said she'd call him by six, and it was only nearing 4:30pm right now. He looked at his phone as it began to to ring and picked it up, "Stabler, SVU." 

"_Elliot!_

"Liv?" he questioned, barely able to hear the person on the other line.

"_Yeah El, I need you _now_, I shot White but Jim Winslow's following me._"

Elliot stood up quickly keeping the phone between his ear and his shoulder, "Where the hell are you Olivia?" He paused for a second, "Wait, did you say you shot White!" he asked rather loudly causing not only John and Fin to look at him but his Captain as well.

Cragen shot Elliot a questioning look.

"_I'm outside of my apartment building._"

Elliot could tell she was out of breath from Jim Winslow chasing her, "Alright, find a place to hide or something Liv, I'm coming with Munch and Fin." He motioned the other two detectives to get their jackets on as he pulled his on.

"_Hide? You're kidding right?_"

"No, find somewhere Olivia, and do it fast."

"_Elliot there's no where to--_"

Elliot looked at the phone as Olivia stopped talking, he could still hear everything on the other end of the line and it sounded like she had fallen. "Olivia? Liv!" he yelled into the phone. He slammed his phone down as the line went dead, "Damn it!"

Fin walked over to him along with John and Cragen, "Where is she?" he asked Elliot.

"Outside her apartment building, she shot White but Jim Winslow was chasing her when the line went dead," he explained as he made his way out of the squad room rather quickly with the rest of the group following not far behind him.

* * *

Olivia groaned and tried to sit up as she felt the cold cement of the alleyway on the side of her building underneath her back. She had hit her head on the pavement when she slid out during her escape from Jim Winslow. She felt a hand pull her roughly to her feet by her hair and as her vision finally alligned correctly she saw Jim's face directly in front of hers. 

"Well Olivia, you got White off your tail, but I'm not that easy to get rid of," Jim told her as he slammed her against a dumpster in the alley and held her against it. "How's that shoulder Olivia?" he asked, grinning as he put pressure on it while holding her against the dumpster.

"You bastard," she muttered out and managed to pull her gun back out. She attempted the shot with her bad arm but he'd pushed her arm to the side causing the shot to fly off into the alleyway and she dropped the gun.

Jim smirked at her, towering over her in height by more than just a few inches. "How about a kiss Olivia? I always have found you quite attractive," he said, placing his face directly in front of hers.

Olivia glared at him, struggling as much as she could to pull away from him. She turned her face to the side when Jim attempted to kiss her on the lips, hardly able to suppress her surprise as she felt a harsh slap to the side of her face that knocked her to the ground.

"You don't have to go along with it at all Olivia," Jim said as he sat down on top of her and pinned her down to the cemented ground of the alleyway. "Taking what I want is all part of the excitement," he said with a grin plastered onto his face.

Olivia couldn't believe how oblivious the residents of New York could be sometimes as she continuously tried to struggle with Jim and get him off of her. She felt the rough tug that he was giving at her shirt and quickly began thrashing beneath Jim, there was no way she would ever allow herself to get raped, especially not by this son of a bitch.

Jim grinned as Olivia began to struggle more and more after realizing his intentions with her. "Where's your partner Olivia?" he asked her teasingly as he kept hold of her shirt and began pulling it off. "He's not in love with you Olivia, he just thinks your good eye candy, and you know what?" he asked next, not exactly expecting an answer. "That's the only thing you're good for, that and sex probably," he told her.

"Shut the hell up you sick sonuva bitch," she yelled before smashing her head into his as he tried to kiss her once again.

"Stupid bitch!" Jim yelled and pulled his hand back to punch Olivia in the face only to feel someone grab him and throw him off of her.

Olivia bit her lip and sat up against the dumpster, quickly pulling her shirt back down and looking to see who it was that helped her only to feel the blade of a knife against her neck. She saw that it was White who had pulled Jim Winslow off of her, not to help her, but because he wanted her for himself, "But I.." she mumbled out in confusion. She swore she had shot White and hit him.

White just smirked at her, "Your bullet barely scratched me Olivia, try not to rush your shot next time," he told her. He held the knife so tightly against her throat that if she moved too much she'd only manage to cut herself on it.

Olivia frowned at feeling White's hand feeling around her waist and feeling him pull her hand cuffs off of her belt. She couldn't help but to wince as he pushed her back down onto her stomach on the ground and cuffed her hands behind her back and managing not to slice her throat open as he kept the blade against her neck.

"Now see Olivia, I always knew I'd get you to lie down for me," he said as he turned her over onto her back and quickly bent over her after sitting down on her stomach just as Jim had. He was ignoring the fact Jim had run off and left him with her, not really caring at this point what Jim was doing.

"You're disgusting," she told him as she was stuck beneath him without even the use of her arms anymore. She hated the idea of being completely powerless to any man, no matter who they were.

White grinned down at her as he placed both of his hands on either side of her face to hold it straight and not allow her head any movement, then he kissed her full on the lips.

Olivia quickly felt the disgust building up as White's lips were on hers and began moving as much as she could beneath him since the knife was no longer at her throat. The disgust only continued to grow when his tongue forced it's way between her lips.

"Well Olivia, I don't want you to struggle too much while I'm trying to have my fun," White said once he ended the kiss between himself and Olivia. He pulled out duct tape and ripped a piece off, placing it over her mouth, "I don't want you screaming out from the pleasure," he said before lifting the knife over her stomach.

Olivia's eyes widened, her yells muffled by the duct tape across her mouth. She moved around as much as she possibly could in some small chance she could knock him off of her. She squeezed her eyes shut tight when she saw the knife coming down only to never feel the blade meet her stomach. She felt the weight on her was suddenly gone and opened her eyes, slowly managing to sit up and see Callie pinning White to the ground and growling at him menacingly, her mouth open to show her teeth, daring White to make a wrong move.

"Olivia!" Fin yelled as he ran up beside her. "You okay Liv?" he asked as he slowly peeled the duct tape off of her mouth so that it didn't hurt her.

"I'm alright.." Olivia told him as she took a short breath of air, happy to be able to breathe through her mouth again instead of just her nose. "Just get these cuffs off of me," she told him as she turned slightly so he could take off the hand cuffs.

Fin grinned and quickly took the key out for the hand cuffs and pulled them off of her wrists while a few other officers that came to check the alley with Fin hand cuffed White, who Callie was still growling at.

Olivia smiled at Fin as he pulled her up to her feet, then she turned to see Elliot, John and her captain entering the alley. She didn't waste her time before giving Fin and small hug and running down the alleyway and going straight to Elliot as she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up into his arms, both of her legs wrapped around his waist.

Elliot grinned and kept his arms wrapped around Olivia as she jumped on him. He was a little surprised he hadn't fallen over with the force she'd used in jumping into his arms.

"Why don't I get hellos like that?" John asked Cragen as he smiled at Elliot and Olivia

"You ruined your chances of getting a hello like that after those four marriages you old sac of bones," Fin said as he walked up to them. "I got my hug from Olivia, I'm a happy man!" Fin said jokingly.

Olivia smiled and gave John a small hug once Elliot placed her back on the ground, "Sorry John."

Cragen smirked at his detectives and rolled his eyes slightly once Elliot put Olivia back on her feet. "Glad you're okay Olivia," he said to her. "Do me a favor though, if you're not going to listen to me, drag your partner with you next time or something," he said with a grin, causing all four detectives to start laughing.

Olivia grinned and wrapped her arms around Cragen in a tight hug, "Sounds like a plan Don."

Cragen tried to hide the look of surprise that crossed his face when Olivia hugged him, and after a few seconds of getting his senses back, he quickly returned the hug before she let go.

"Where's Sarah?" Olivia asked next, curious and worried after seeing Callie sitting beside her and the others.

Elliot smiled, "In a squad car, a few uniforms found her huddled up and hiding out in a phone booth after she made a phone call to 911, that's when Callie ran off and Fin followed her."

Olivia smiled back at Elliot, "Good.." she said. "Now maybe we can actually go back to your apartment this time?" she asked him. "I'm more then a little worn out now.." she explained.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Elliot said and looked at his captain for his approval.

Cragen nodded at Elliot and Olivia, "We'll get this all finished up with, a few uniforms caught Jim Winslow too, apparently when they tried to ask him about his bloody nose he smacked one and tried to run," he said with a smirk.

* * *

**So here's chapter 13 everyone! Don't worry there's one more chapter after this, Kelly didn't want it to end, so I have a follow-up chapter for all of you, it'll be a few months later and stuff, yada yada, you'll see, I'll try and get it up tomorrow. -Kay**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I'll use them until I'm told that I can't!

**A/N**: Here is your final chapter guys :) I hope you've enjoyed the story, I've had several of you tell me you're sad to see it ending. Well, wait til' the end, I bet you'll all be happy then.

I'd like to give thanks to all the reviewers from last chapter, Color Esperanza, SVU101, Dramawitsvu17, Kelly of the midnight dawn, CocaCola1052, princesspup, Cold Case Chick, shakeahand55, Caia, MariskaRose, onetreefan, TV Angel 711, and idinakristinfan.

**Last Chapter**:

_Elliot smiled, "In a squad car, a few uniforms found her huddled up and hiding out in a phone booth after she made a phone call to 911, that's when Callie ran off and Fin followed her."_

_Olivia smiled back at Elliot, "Good.." she said. "Now maybe we can actually go back to your apartment this time?" she asked him. "I'm more then a little worn out now.." she explained._

"_Sounds like a good idea to me," Elliot said and looked at his captain for his approval._

_Cragen nodded at Elliot and Olivia, "We'll get this all finished up with, a few uniforms caught Jim Winslow too, apparently when they tried to ask him about his bloody nose he smacked one and tried to run," he said with a smirk._

**Chapter 14**:

_4 and a half months after the incident with Jim Winslow and Richard White._

Olivia smiled to herself, things were so much better with White in jail for attempted rape and assault of an officer and also for murdering the woman that had been found in her apartment. It had turned out the woman in her apartment was a hooker who clearly thought she was just getting paid for a little after hours fun.

Jim Winslow was placed in jail for attempted assault of an officer, and the felony kidnapping of Sarah Tierney, who was sent back home to her family. Sarah had kept in touch with Olivia though, always sending her letters and insisting she was the greatest hero of all time.

But Olivia had other things on her mind now, she had so much more than all of that running through her head. She placed her hand subconsciously over her stomach and looked down as she was sitting at her desk in the squad room, no one else around around just now. She wasn't showing yet, and she hadn't told Elliot that she was pregnant, for some reason she wasn't sure how he would take it, and she was afraid that he wouldn't like it.

She knew she was merely nervous about the whole thing.. they'd only done it once. Out of the fear that Elliot had almost lost her to White that day, four and a half months ago, they had practically thrown caution to the wind at that point. She smiled to herself, she planned to tell him today.. because she found out the gender already. She let out a small laugh, Casey was the one who knew about the pregnancy all along and had gone to the appointments with her. The woman who did the ultrasounds always got the wrong idea about them both because Olivia and Casey always came in together.

"What's so funny?" Elliot asked her as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek from behind and then moved back to his desk and sat down.

"Well.." Olivia said. She looked around and saw Elliot was the only one around at the moment and decided she might as well tell him. "I was wondering about something El," she said to him.

Elliot cocked an eyebrow at her curiously, "Okay, shoot."

Olivia smiled and looked down so she didn't have to see his face. "I was wondering what you thought about the name Logan Jacob," she told him, trying not to smile to big and hoping he would catch on.

"It's a good name, but why are you asking me about names?" he asked curiously, seeming to not catch on.

Olivia looked up at him and smirked slightly.

"What?" he asked, clearly confused. He stared at her for another minute before his eyes widened and he quickly stood up. "Are you!" he asked, without actually finishing the question.

Olivia smiled and nodded at him, "I am.."

Elliot couldn't even suppress his grin as he went over to her side of the desk and picked her up out of the chair, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Careful El, just because I'm not the good year blimp just yet doesn't mean you can squeeze me," Olivia told him, laughing lightly at his reaction.

Elliot smirked and put her back on her feet, "How lo-- wait, we only.." he stared at her in disbelief. "You're _that_ far along?"

Olivia nodded, slightly embarrassed that she hadn't told him earlier and looked down at the ground, slightly ashamed.

"Why didn't you tell me eariler Liv?" he asked her, slightly curious, but not really angry with her.

"I just.." she turned and looked at a few officers walking by. She grabbed Elliot's hand and led him up the stairs of the precinct to the roof top where they could be alone. "I just wasn't sure how you would feel about it.. you already have four kids El," she explained to him.

Elliot smiled and wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist, pulling her closer to him. "Olivia," he said, causing her to look up at him. "Sure, I have four kids, but none of those kids were with you, and that makes this so much better," he told her.

Olivia returned Elliot's smile and kissed him on the lips.

"So, Logan Jacob?" he asked with a grin. "You're telling me that not only are we having a baby, but it's a boy?" he asked her, trying not the hide all of the excitement in his voice.

"That's right," she told him, quickly catching how happy he was that is was a boy.

Elliot grinned even wider, then got curious once more. "Have you told _anybody_ about this?" he asked her. "I hope you didn't keep it to yourself for four and a half months Olivia."

Olivia nodded in response to his question.

"Who?" Elliot asked next.

Olivia smiled at his curiosity, "Casey." She laid her head down on Elliot's shoulder and closed her eyes, "She's been going to all the appointments with me, and I've got to say, that nurse is getting the completely wrong idea about us," she said, clearly grinning at the woman's thoughts that herself and Casey were together as a couple.

Elliot couldn't help but to laugh out loud at the thought of Casey and Olivia dating each other. "That's actually kind of interesting, I could see that happening!" he told her with a grin.

"Elliot!" she yelled with a laugh and swatted him on the arm after she pulled out of his embrace.

"What?" Elliot asked sheepishly, feigning his innocence. "Guys _do_ fanatasize Olivia, and that is one thing I wouldn't mind seeing," he explained, unable to hide the grin on his face.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You guys are so horrible, no wonder you and Fin were eye-balling us in the car that day when Casey and I were joking around about going off with each other."

"Fun day," came Fin's voice from the stair-case.

Elliot turned and grinned at Fin, "See Liv? I told you."

Olivia smirked and swatted at Elliot's arm once more.

"Sheesh Olivia, you're violent when you're--" he quickly cut himself off.

"When she's what?" Fin asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Olivia couldn't hold in her laugh when Elliot almost sold her out about the pregnancy. "I'll tell you what Fin, are Munch and Cragen down there?" she asked him.

Fin nodded.

"Okay then, we'll meet you guys down there in a few minutes, we have something to tell you." She smiled at Fin, when he shrugged and nodded before heading back down the stairs of the precinct.

Elliot looked at her curiously, "You're going to tell them then?"

Olivia smiled, "I might as well, now that I know you're okay with all of this," she replied. "By the way El," she said next. "You never did tell me if you thought Logan Jacob was a good name for the baby.. You said it was a good name, but do you like it for our little boy?" she asked, placing her hand back over her stomach.

"I love it," Elliot replied. He smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist and putting the other behind her head, kissing her on the lips.

Olivia grinned against the kissed and teased his mouth with her tongue until he allowed her access, and they quickly deepened the kiss. After a few more moments they finally broke apart with the need of oxygen, "Good, now we probably shouldn't keep the others waiting."

Elliot grinned at her and took her hand in his, leading her back down the stairs of the precinct. He smirked as they reached the bottom of the stairs and got back in the squad room, only to see that John, Fin, Cragen and even Casey were all gathered in a small circle, chatting amongst each other.

"Bingo, here are our stars," John said with a smirk. "Fin here tells us you have something to tell us," he stated for the group.

"Maybe if you'd be quiet they could tell us," Casey said, winking at Olivia and Elliot.

Olivia let out a short laugh at Casey, "Okay, yes we do have something to tell you."

John couldn't help himself, "You're gonna get married?" he asked them, grinning from ear to ear.

"No," Olivia said, smirking slightly at John's question.

"Damn.." John muttered.

Fin shouted out next, "You're moving in together!"

Elliot rolled his eyes, "No.." he replied.

"Shit," Fin grumbled.

Cragen smiled at all of his detectives, hardly able to hold back the laugh that was beginning to produce from how they were always interacting with each other.

Olivia smiled, "Now if you all wouldn't mind letting us actually tell you."

The group nodded their heads.

"Good," she said, smirking. "What Elliot and I were trying to tell you, is that I'm pregnant," she said, grinning bigger than anyone had ever seen her grin before.

"DAMN!" Came the groans from both John and Fin.

Elliot and Olivia both looked at the two other detectives through confused faces.

Casey just grinned, "Pay it up boys!" She held her hand out to the two detectives who groaned and pulled out their wallets, each handing her twenty-five dollars.

"Casey, you're horrible!" Olivia said, laughing at Casey's cheap way of getting fifty dollars.

"Am not," Casey replied, pocketing the money she received. "That's the money I'll use to to buy the baby's present!" she said, grinning.

Elliot and Olivia both began laughing at the fact Casey had already known about Olivia's pregnancy, and that's why she had won the bet.

Cragen finally spoke up, "So, how far along are you Olivia?"

Olivia smiled at her captain, "I'm four and a half months.. half way through Don," she replied.

"You don't even look like you've gotten bigger!" Fin said, clearly surprised by how far along she was already.

"Well thanks," Olivia said, laughing once more.

John smirked, surprised no one else had asked the other question just yet, but decided to ask himself. "Do you guys know the gender?" he asked them.

Olivia nodded at Elliot, deciding to let him tell them all.

"Olivia and I are going to have a boy," Elliot said, grinning at John, Fin, Cragen and Casey, even though Casey had clearly already known before him.

"Congratulations!" All four of the others shouted at once, not even realizing it and making them all begin to laugh.

Cragen grinned, glad that Olivia and Elliot were finally passed their 'going out' stage. He couldn't care less abour how much IAB would hate this, "What about names you two? Any ideas?" he asked.

Olivia smiled and looked at Elliot who nodded at her, telling her to go on and tell them what she had come up with. "We were thinking Logan Jacob sounded like a good name," she told the others.

"Logan, eh?" John asked. "I like that name, sounds perfect," he said, earning a huge hug from Olivia for his response.

Fin smirked, "I think it's perfect, can I get a hug too?"

Olivia laughed lightly at Fin's remark, "I'm sure Elliot wants some love Fin." She turned to Elliot with a grin, "Hug him El."

Elliot cocked an eyebrow up at Olivia for the second time in the last hour.

"Relax, I'm kidding," she said, rolling her eyes and giving Fin a quick hug.

"That hurt Elliot, I thought you loved me," Fin said, grinning at Elliot who just sent him annoyed looked.

Olivia put on a frustrated looked as she turned to Elliot, placing both of her hands on her hips. "So that's your game is it Stabler?" she asked him, putting all eyes on her.

Elliot stared at her, completely confused.

"Telling both Fin and me that you love us?" she asked him. "I see how it is," she huffed out, feigning annoyance.

The whole group started laughing after realizing she was kidding.

Elliot just grinned, "Well then I guess now would be a good time to choose who I really want to be with, wouldn't it Olivia?" he asked her.

"Sounds like a plan Elliot," she replied, smirking at him as he played around with the passed joke.

"Good," Elliot said. He turned to Fin, "Sorry man, but she's got more appeal than you do." He grinned, knowing that none of the others had noticed what he actually did. He held his hands out to Olivia, grinning when she placed her hands in his.

Olivia didn't understand why he was grinning so much at first until she felt something in underneath her finger tips. Her eyes widened as she stared up into his eyes, not entirely sure what to say.

Elliot smiled at her, "Olivia Benson, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

Olivia stared at him still, her mouth left slightly agape. She wasn't sure how to react, even though she knew exactly what she wanted to do she couldn't seem to get the words to flow properly from her mouth.

"Liv," Casey whispered in her ear as she came up behind her. She smiled at Olivia's shocked expression and quickly nudged the detective in the side before whispering, "This is where you say yes.."

"Oh.. OH!" Olivia mumbled out, quickly realizing she hadn't said anything. She shook off the shock and noticed Elliot's worried expression, she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'd love to!"

John and Fin looked at each other then offered their congratulations to the Elliot and Olivia along with Cragen and Casey.

Elliot grinned, putting the ring on Olivia's finger, "This day is just full of surprises, isn't it?" he asked to no one in particular.

John looked around sheepishly before speaking up, "Hey, since they're getting married, _and_ having a baby, don't I get my money back from Casey, _plus_ half of Fin's money?"

* * *

**There you go guys! And surprise surprise! I asked two different people what they thought of me making a sequel, a suggestion from Kelly. Both of them said it sounded like a great idea, so I want everyone to tell me if they want a sequel or not! And depending on how things go, chances are I will make it. :) Thanks to everyone who was reading this story, hope to see you all again is the possible sequel! -Kay**


End file.
